<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s complicated......but it doesn’t have to be by PrincessNala150</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995080">It’s complicated......but it doesn’t have to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNala150/pseuds/PrincessNala150'>PrincessNala150</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Anal Sex, Billionaire, CEO, F/M, Half-Siblings, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Soft BDSM, Stalker, Step-parents, Twins, original creation - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNala150/pseuds/PrincessNala150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa Hartford a 25 year old woman, who has recently taken over from her father, as CEO of Hartford Industries, getting to know the business in a new state in a new country, this British girl weaves her way through the trials and tribulations of the business world until she meets twin brothers who could change her life. </p><p>A bit clueless in love, the only thing that Melissa thinks she needs in life is business acumen and feelings make you weak because your competition use it against you. </p><p>Will she change her mind when Brock and Blake enter her life and show her that maybe love and feelings aren’t a bad thing like she first thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake/Original Female Character, Brock/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melissa pushed open the door to the bespoke coffee shop, she had found this little gem on her first day in the USA, and she loved it. <br/><br/></p><p>A smile on her beautiful face, she had put on makeup, her green eyes highlighted by pale brown eyeshadow, framed by mascaraed eyelashes and winged eyeliner, the slightest hint of blusher and a similar lipstick to match her eyeshadow. <br/><br/></p><p>She was tall and slim and her tailored black business skirt suit was impeccable, the skirt fell mid-thigh over tanned stockinged legs, making her long legs look even longer highlighted by black heeled shoes. <br/><br/></p><p>Her light green blouse with tiny white flowers on brought out the green in her eyes, her auburn hair, was normally straight and had been teased into beautiful curls, that fell to elbow length. </p><p>Melissa looked up at the menu, she loved to try out different flavours of coffee, some were nicer than others, the peppermint coffee was truly disgusting, she did however like the roasted hazelnut coffee, as she scanned the menu her eyes fell on a nice sounding coffee </p><p><em>‘Black Cherry Coffee, with whipped cream and black cherry sauce, that’s sounds delicious’ </em>just as Melissa had decided to have that, the guy in front of her turned around. <br/><br/>She gasped quietly. '<em>Wow. That guy is gorgeous.' </em>He looked like a Greek God and was the very definition of tall, dark and handsome, he had hair that fell to the top to his shoulders, a small full beard and moustache, he was wearing a vest and jeans, his tattoos on his arms were fascinating, and his muscled bicep showed he worked out. <br/><br/></p><p>Quietly he said, “Take a picture it will last longer.” He gave a stunning smile, displaying very straight white teeth, his blue eyes were a deep blue almost black. <br/><br/></p><p>Turning her head away knowing she’d been caught staring Melissa took a great deal of interest in the freshly made food that was now in the display cabinet in front of her. <br/><br/></p><p>She could feel his eyes on her. She knew she’d caught his attention. Men were playthings to her. She loved the attention but when a guy wanted to get serious she called it off, feelings made you vulnerable. And in her life she wanted to be successful, I mean sure she loved her father, her half brother, and her stepmother, but that was different, she had always been around them. <br/><br/>As the barista turned towards her, he smiled, “Hi again, What can I get for you today?” <br/><br/></p><p>Hoping to catch the good looking Greek God off guard she said “Can I have a Black Cherry Coffee please?” <br/><br/></p><p>She saw his eyes widen slightly as he waited for his own coffee, '<em>Nailed it.'</em></p><p> </p><p>As she paid for her coffee and paid extra to pay it forward as she always did so at this coffee shop, she moved to the side to wait for her coffee, the Greek God lookalike spoke softly “We don’t get many Brits in this part of Indiana, you here for business or pleasure?” Looking deep into her eyes as he said the next part “Or both?” Smiling slightly Melissa replied “I don’t mix business with pleasure. It quickly gets messy.” The barista brought them back down to Earth </p><p>“Order number 14” holding out a single coffee Melissa reached forward and took it. Taking her eyes off the Greek god, she smiled at the barista and walked towards the door. Pulling it open and left the coffee shop. <br/><br/></p><p>Walking towards the car park with keys in hand, she walked towards her black Porsche Boxster, clicking the button to unlock it, when a hand suddenly rested on her arm and spun her around. <br/><br/></p><p>There was Mr Greek God himself, slightly out of breath, “I want to take you out to dinner, what do you say?” <br/><br/></p><p>This was a first, she’d never had a man run after her before, removing his hand from her arm, he steadied the two coffees he was holding in the tray, with his other hand, she reached into her bag and pulled out a business card. Handing it to him and said “My details.” Before getting into the car and putting her coffee in the cup holder, before she reversed and drove out of the car park. <br/><br/></p><p>Looking down at the black business card he could see it had her name and number on it in gold lettering </p><p> </p><p>Melissa Hartford </p><p>555-4129</p><p>Walking in the opposite direction to his own car, he knocked on the window and the passenger door opened, sliding into the passenger side he handed the coffee to the driver, his identical twin brother Brock.<br/><br/></p><p>Raising his eyebrow Brock asked “What the hell Blake? Where’d you go with our coffee? What’s that?” As he tried to reach for Melissa’s business card, Blake pulled it away and slipped it into his pocket. <br/><br/></p><p>“It’s mine, that’s what it is,” Blake said with a smile. Shrugging Brock started the engine and drove away. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking in through the door, of Hartford Industries, Melissa bumps into a young girl, at the marble reception desk because the girl wasn’t watching where she was going “Oh no. I’m sorry.” Melissa said, getting a handkerchief out of her bag, to wipe the girl’s shirt.</p><p>“Oh my god! You’re so clumsy, as if. My daddy will hear about this. Do you know who I am?” Turning away she walked towards the elevator. Placing her cup on the top of the desk, “Hi Elaine, any messages?” Melissa asked the cheerful blonde-haired woman. Melissa liked Elaine, she was a woman of around 55 she was honest, straight forward and she worked really hard. Handing Melissa a post-it note Elaine smiled, “The girl who just got on the elevator, her name is Nancy Kettleman, she’s here for a job interview.” <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Smiling back at Elaine, as she handed Melissa some papers, she picked her bag up and what was left of her coffee and took the private elevator that went directly to her office. <br/><br/></p><p>Stepping out, Melissa noticed her office door was unlocked. Walking in, she saw her father Shane Hartford. <br/><br/></p><p>Shane Hartford was a self-made billionaire, he had revolutionised the world of digital photography in mobile phones. He never lost his accent, his first wife Chloe had died during childbirth, and he had worked three jobs as well as coming up with his idea all while raising Melissa, he was her hero. Tall, with broad shoulders, short spiky salt and pepper hair, he worked out a lot and regardless of his 50 years was very fit for his age. <br/>He met his second wife Suzanna Bass when Melissa was 8, they married within a year and had her half brother Ryan Hartford-Bass a year later<br/><br/></p><p>Suzanna and Melissa always got along like mother and daughter. They were extremely close, even after Ryan was born. She had been with them when they launched Hartford Industries, she had supported and worked just as hard, even supporting the move to the United States. <br/><br/></p><p>“Dad?! What are you doing here?” Melissa fearing the worst that her father had come by with a problem. <br/><br/></p><p>Rising from his old chair, he greeted his eldest daughter with a kiss on the cheek. “Hello Darling, I’ve come to help you interview a secretary.” <br/><br/></p><p>Placing her things on the desk, and folding her arms, “Come on spill.” Melissa always knew when her father and stepmother had argued, he hid in the office. He avoided arguments like the plague, the reason was the day Melissa’s mother had died he had argued and was of the mindset that he could stop them from happening thereby stopping bad things from happening. <br/><br/></p><p>“We’re arguing about you.” He said after leaning against her desk. <br/><br/></p><p>Stunned and shocked, Melissa squeaked out “Me? Why me?” <br/><br/></p><p>Biting the side of his thumbnail, a habit he had from a small boy, when anxious or stressed, he took a deep breath “I had arranged a mixer, I believe it’s called, to find you a life partner....” Melissa rolled her eyes, this wasn’t the first time that her father had tried to arrange a boyfriend for Melissa, it was true she’d never had a long term boyfriend, she believed that emotions made you weak and vulnerable, Melissa hated feeling vulnerable and couldn’t imagine putting all her faith and trust in another person, she’d had flirtations, and she was still a virgin, but he had no right to interfere, Melissa zoned back in “Suzanna said I have no right to interfere, but I just want you to find happiness sweetheart, that’s all.” <br/><br/></p><p>Melissa put a hand on her father’s arm, “I’m sure I will find someone eventually.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Shall we get on with finding you a secretary?” Shane said brightly. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Shaking her head and smiling at her father, Melissa grabbed his arm, “oh by the way, can you check the waiting area and see if a Nancy Kettleman is there please?” <br/><br/></p><p>“Why?” Shane asked. <br/><br/></p><p>“She’s a bitch, she bumped into me which made me spill my coffee all over her, when I tried to apologise she called me crazy and clumsy and did I know who she was,” Melissa said the last bit with air quotes. <br/><br/></p><p>“Hey, do you fancy doing recruitment operation, GYOB?” Shane asked, “You were the one who came up with it after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Melissa liked Recruitment Operation: Get Your Own Back was put in place by Shane for those people who weren’t humble enough in normal situations, for example, if you made a rude gesture to someone who took a parking space, that could be your future boss if you parked in a disabled zone and weren’t disabled or had a badge to prove you could park there etc. She nodded. <br/><br/></p><p>Shane left the office, going to the waiting room, which was decorated in the minimalist style, it had a nice coffee machine and had comfy chairs and tables.</p><p>Melissa waited for her cue, pressing the button on the intercom to hear what her dad was saying “Hello there, I’m Shane Hartford, I will be helping with your recruitment process, it will be a full day, I hope you brought some lunch if you didn’t please feel free to use the employee and public restaurant located on the first floor. If you get employed here you’ll get a 30% discount, on everything we make, we don’t just make and sell phone components, but lots of other products too. <br/>Right, could you all tell me your names, please? And write them on these labels. If you’ll excuse me I will just go get some equipment.” <br/><br/></p><p>Melissa heard the door close and waited till her office door opened, then she heard the girl called Nancy. “Wow he’s gorgeous, of course, he was totally flirting with me.” Letting go of the intercom button Melissa let go of the button and laughed “Oh if only she knew.” And marched out of her office, pushing the handle down she pushed the door open, and came face to face with Nancy. <br/><br/></p><p>She shot her a nasty glare “If you’re looking for the boss.....”</p><p> </p><p>Cutting her off Melissa said, “Then here’s where I, the CEO of Hartford Industries, need to be.” <br/><br/></p><p>“You liar. Everyone knows you’re lying, they also know that Shane Hartford is the CEO.” Nancy started screeching</p><p> </p><p>Calmly and quietly “And if you were up on your knowledge you’d know that one year ago my father retired, due to ill health, and put myself Melissa in charge.” <br/><br/></p><p>“No!” Nancy screamed “You’re lying.” Looking around at the two other interviewees they were shaking their heads as if to say “No she’s not lying.” <br/><br/></p><p>Suddenly, Nancy clammed up. Shane returned, “Right shall we continue with the interviews.” The bottle blonde Nancy was frantically texting. After 30 of rapid-fire “What would you do in this situation” questions, a knock came at the door. <br/><br/></p><p>“Yes, Elaine?” Melissa asked </p><p>“Miss Hartford, Mister Hartford, there’s a man in your office.” And with that Elaine left. <br/><br/></p><p>Melissa turned to Shane and said “Can you take care of the rest of it? I need to sort this out.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Certainly.” Giving her finger guns and a wink. <br/><br/></p><p>Walking back to her office, Melissa opened the door, there stood a man who she recognised, both of them audibly gasped when they saw each other. <br/><br/></p><p>It was none other than Nancy Kettleman’ father Colin. He had status and respect but not as much as Melissa and her family had. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone rang and Melissa had a pounding headache, answered it. “Yes?” Slightly snappy The interviewee that they had hired was speaking into the receiver, his name was Sam, he had excellent qualities and references. Melissa thought back to earlier on when Colin Kettleman walked into her office.</p><p>
  <strong>6 Hours Earlier</strong>
</p><p>“Where’s Shane?” He asked clearly irritated. “Busy. I can help you with anything you need, seeing as my father made me CEO.” Melissa sat behind the big mahogany desk, offering her hand out for Colin to sit. Sitting down he appeared uncomfortable, “My daughter text me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah you mean the daughter that barged into me, making me spill my coffee only to then berate me in my own office building, and when I offered up a handkerchief to help her clear up the spill on her shirt she walks off, only to then accuse me of lying about being CEO and try to flirt with my father to get a job. That daughter?” With each word, Colin spoke he got redder and redder eventually he looked like he would burst.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know this.” He stuttered out. “Is there anything she can do to make it up to you? We’re trying to get her into the world of work before she takes over my business.”</p><p> </p><p>Melissa steepled her fingers a habit she’d picked up from her father when he was about to give bad news. “My advice? Don’t. Don’t let her take over your business. She hasn’t got an ounce of common sense, doesn’t know how to be nice to anyone. But I do have an available position. It will mean having a nice smile, and being nice to people all day long.”</p><p> </p><p>Colin nodded “Give it to her, whatever it is.” Melissa pulled out a contract, “Sign here, that you’re responsible for her behaviour, tardiness, and uniform while she’s here.” Colin scanned the contract and then signed it, at that moment the door to the office flew open and in walked Nancy “Did you do it, Daddy, did you get me the job?”</p><p>Looking at everything else but his daughter he mumbled a response “I got you a job.” Nancy, smiling triumphantly, said “Ok where’s my desk? Can I start at 10 am instead of 8 am? Also, I need to leave at 1 pm.” Melissa interrupted “I’m sorry you need to be at our earliest shift 5 am, you need to go to the restaurant and ask how to make tea &amp; coffee and what trolley to put the cakes and cookies on.” “I’m making coffee all day? WHAT? Dadd-“ she didn’t get to finish her sentence, he dragged Nancy out of there telling her to shut up. <br/><br/></p><p>“I have a Mr Blake Milligan on the phone, there’s nothing in the diary. Do you want me to put him through?” <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Thinking it was a name that she’d forgot to write in the diary, she said “Put him through please Sam, oh and when you've done that you can leave. See you tomorrow.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Melissa Hartford.” She said into the phone resting between her ear and her shoulder as she typed on the laptop in front of her. <br/><br/></p><p>“Ah, you’re a beautiful British accent. I hope you enjoyed your coffee.” Blake’s voice came down the phone. <br/><br/></p><p>Realisation ringing in her ears, it was the Greek God lookalike from the coffee shop. <br/>“What can I do for you?” Melissa said that headache was back and nagging </p><p>“I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me tonight?” Blake asked </p><p>“Straight to the point then?” Melissa chuckled into the phone. “Sure. What time and when?” <br/><br/></p><p>“7:00 do you like Italian food?” <br/><br/></p><p>“Who doesn’t?” Melissa asked</p><p>”Rosetti’s.” Blake said “I will see you at 7:00. Bye”<br/><br/></p><p>“Goodbye,” Melissa only got half the word out before hanging up. <br/><br/></p><p>Looking at her watch, she had three hours left. She could work for two more hours, get a shower here, do her makeup and hair, change into the spare outfit she always keeps for spur-of-the-moment parties. And she’d be ready by 6:30. Rosetti’s is only a 15-minute walk from her office. <br/><br/></p><p>After 3 hours she turned off her laptop, the paperwork could wait for one evening. She showered, did her make up, slightly heavier with it being the evening, but the wings were back, and changed into a long-sleeved dark green lace dress, with emerald greens shoes. <br/><br/></p><p>No jewellery, as she didn’t keep any at the office, as she was locking her office door, a voice startled her from behind </p><p>“Melissa?” <br/>“Jesus on a bike Sam! What are you still doing here?” Melissa remarked </p><p>The ginger-haired young guy said in a quiet voice “You were alone in your office. I’m your secretary if you need anything...”</p><p>”After a certain time, I can that for myself. Go home Sam, be with your family. Do you have a ride?” Melissa asked while fiddling with her straight hair. <br/><br/></p><p>“I walked here,” Sam muttered </p><p> </p><p>Pulling up a contact on her phone she spoke into it “Vinnie, can you please come to the main entrance. My secretary needs to go home.” Hanging up Sam looked at her in horror.</p><p> </p><p>”Sam, you’re my secretary which means you can use the company vehicles, to and from work but never out of work hours. Speak to Vinnie he will give you all the details. Goodnight Sam.” Melissa walked to the private elevator and go on board, pressing the only other button on the wall she rode down on the elevator. Walking through the reception area, it seemed empty. “Elaine go home to your husband. Go on shoo.” Elaine’s head popped up from behind the desk.</p><p> </p><p>”How?” That was all she said earning a wink from Melissa, as she walked out of the door. </p><p>After a 15 minute walk, Melissa pulled the door to the restaurant and went to sit at the bar. <br/><br/></p><p>“Bourbon. No ice please.” The golden-brown liquid was placed in front of her. As she looked down into it a voice came from behind her, “I’ll have what she’s having.” Turning around Melissa saw a very smart Blake, he was wearing a suit, </p><p>“<em>How is it possible to look even more god damn gorgeous.” </em><br/><br/>Blake had tied his hair back and had trimmed his beard and moustache so it sat flat against his face. He looked every bit at the title of a Greek god. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello Melissa,” the words dripped from him like honey. Taking a seat on the stool next to hers at the bar, she quickly glanced in the mirror behind the bar. <br/><br/></p><p>The restaurant had a real Italian feel, it was owned by Tony and Maria Rosetti, they were first-generation Italian immigrants, they had four children, and they had at some point or another worked in their parent's restaurant. Tony was working tonight, he loved to cook authentic Italian ingredients, always making everything himself from scratch. The food was out of this world and was one of Melissa’s favourites. <br/><br/></p><p>Maria was waiting on tonight, she approached the couple who were talking quietly “Ciao Bella, Melissa, you look beautiful tonight.” <br/><br/></p><p>Melissa smiled a genuine smile “Ciao Maria, how are you? And Thank you.” <br/><br/></p><p>The older lady was starting to look her age, she had grey streaks in her black hair, her brown eyes twinkled in the low lighting of the restaurant, her flowered dress and apron had been her favourite, but never seemed to look old. <br/><br/></p><p>Grabbing two menus, Maria led the couple to a semi-secluded table, this was the table that Tony and Maria always gave to Melissa when she either ate there alone or on a business meeting. <br/><br/></p><p>Melissa stopped at the table and Blake grabbed the chair and she sat down. “Such a gentleman.” Melissa said, Maria with her notepad out, “I’ll bring you two more bourbon's?” <br/>Melissa stopped Maria “If it’s okay with Blake, could we have a bottle of red?” <br/><br/></p><p>Maria seemed to freeze, in all the time she’d known Melissa, she’d never once drunk red wine on a business deal, even when her father was CEO and doing business in the area, if Melissa was with him, she always had bourbon. <br/><br/></p><p>“One bottle of red coming up.” The lady’s Italian accent coming through. <br/><br/></p><p>Maria dashed off, despite her years she could move. <br/><br/></p><p>“So red wine? Why do I get the feeling that you only ever drink bourbon?” Blake asked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. <br/><br/></p><p>Smiling gently “I like Maria, but if she’d have got bourbon she’d have been back quickly, with red wine she has to go down to the cellar then pick a decent bottle, decant it, allow it to breathe for an hour, and we can take out time.”</p><p> </p><p>Blake’s eyes sparkled with mischief, the table was simply a white table cloth, with a gingham table runner, a wicker basket of bread rolls, one of butter, and a jug of water, with two glasses. <br/><br/></p><p>Blake picked up the jug turning the hi-ball glasses over “Water?” Melissa nodded, “Please.” <br/><br/></p><p>Blake’s mind wandered at this, the “Please” that came from Melissa’s direction, sounded so good to him, he wondered how it would sound making her beg for more. Shaking his head slightly, they made small talk, Maria came back and asked what they’d like to eat, Blake picked the Lasagna al Forno Melissa had linguini with roasted garlic Alfredo sauce. <br/><br/></p><p>“So tell me more about you Blake.” Melissa was a great conversationalist she knew all the topics and when it came to facts about people had an eidetic memory. A bit of a scatterbrain at other times but people she was great. <br/><br/></p><p>“So I have a brother and a sister. Brock and Andrea. They’re great. I live with my brother. It’s cheaper that way. My sister is still in high school. How about you you have any siblings?” <br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah, a half brother. Ryan. He’s a pest but I love him dearly. He’s also in high school.” Melissa replied it’s true, she loved her younger brother more than life itself. He was, however, a pest and would often spoil dates by “protecting” his little sister. Yes, little sister. He’s taller than Melissa at 6’ 6” he calls her shorty, squirt, little one even though he is nearly 16. <br/><br/></p><p>The food was brought to them along with the red wine, it was as always amazing, having finished a full bottle of wine, and both meals Melissa went to the bathroom. <br/><br/></p><p>Stepping into the little room, it had enough for one person at a time, a toilet, a small sink, a mirror. Checking her reflection Melissa spoke to the image of herself staring back at her “Ok give him a little kiss then leave. Go back to the office. Pick up my things, call Vinnie and go home.”</p><p> </p><p>Unlocking the door, she walked back to the table, everything had been cleared away and Blake was nursing a bourbon, she noticed another one in her place, slipping into her seat she smiled “Shall we get the bill?” Melissa asked, </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve least paid for it.” Came the response, “Oh, normally I....” </p><p>“I know” Blake responded “You pay it forward, I was watching you at the coffee shop. Why do you do that?” Searching her eyes. <br/><br/></p><p>Melissa started to feel the full weight of his gaze on her, taking a swallow of bourbon, a small drop slipped out of her mouth and down her chin, Blake watched in anticipation as to what she would do, gently sticking out her tongue to catch the droplet, she caught it and sucked it into her mouth, Blake noticed how erotic that seemed even though it wasn’t, ‘<em>God I need to get laid.’ </em>Blake wasn’t the sort of guy to keep a woman around long, one maybe two dates at a push, he always made it clear that he wasn’t up for a long term thing, they got what they wanted, sexually and that was it. It suited him and the girls he went with. It was at that point he realised Melissa was talking.  <br/><br/></p><p>“I pay it forward because I haven’t always been fortunate with money, my dad worked hard to provide for me and eventually my stepmother and half brother, so I try to spread a little bit of good. You never know when somebody could need it.” Blushing ever so lightly, Blake said something that shocked and interested Melissa “I bet you’re a good girl in all ways.” <br/><br/>The implications of his words were lost on Melissa but she played along. “No there are times when I can be very bad.” <br/><br/></p><p>A ringing cut the conversation dead. Blake gripped his phone “Excuse me.” Pressing the button he snarled into the device “Yes? Brock I....”</p><p> </p><p>‘Brock’s his brother. There must be something wrong.’ Getting up from the table Melissa walked towards Tony who was having a drink </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Bella, when are we going to see a ring on that finger?” Melissa smiled a vague non-committal smile. “Tony I’m too busy to marry.” Sensing Blake behind her and hearing he’d finished his conversation he had a dark complicated expression on his face. <br/><br/></p><p>Blake was horny, his face always said so and he could see it in the mirror behind the bar. He wanted to bend her over the bar and fuck her while everyone watched, and he wanted to mess her up, ruin her for others, to the point she wouldn’t be able to be with anyone else. Heat pools in his lower stomach, a fire had been lit in his loins. <br/><br/></p><p>Grabbing Melissa’s hand he pulled her out of the restaurant, “Blake Woah slow down.” He wondered what was wrong with him, he didn’t want her talking to other men. Even older guys like Tony. He wanted to be the only one who talked to her. <br/><br/></p><p>The evening had turned to inky blackness, the stars were out. The night was amazing. With her hand in his, he pulled her to the car park, “Where are we going?” Came the voice from behind him, <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“There’s somewhere I want to take you. I don’t want this date to end - yet.” Blake said unlocking his black Toyota Hilux, opening the door for her she climbed in. For some reason, she wanted to go with him. <br/><br/></p><p>“What’s the address?” Melissa started to get worried, Blake smiled a goofy smile, “You’ll see. That was all he said mysteriously. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Turning on the radio, a familiar song came on Shania Twain - You’re still the one. <br/><br/></p><p>“Looks like we’ve made it look how far we’ve come, my baby.” Slipped from Melissa’s lips, she loved this song, it was one of her favourites. And Melissa could sing, she wasn’t up to Shania’s standard but her voice was nice. <br/><br/></p><p>Blake’s head turned in her direction, “Wow, you have an amazing singing voice.” Melissa felt her face heat up. She hadn’t meant to sing, but unfortunately, when there are songs on that she likes she can’t help it. <br/><br/></p><p>Turning down a side street, Blake pulled the Car to a standstill, he got out and before Melissa could open the door he had. <br/><br/></p><p>Holding her hand he helped her out of the car, “How’s your bowling arm?” He asked, confused Melissa replied, “I’ve never bowled.” <br/><br/></p><p>A twinkle in Blake’s eyes betrayed the neutral expression on his face. As he pulled her into a doorway. <br/><br/></p><p>They went up two flights of stairs still holding hands and go to a brightly lit ten pin bowling alley. <br/><br/></p><p>The clattering of balls against pins, the smell of oil from the lanes. Pulling her gently forward Blake went to the counter “2 adults, 2 games please Jim.” <br/><br/></p><p>Paying on a card “What shoe size are you?” Jim asked </p><p> </p><p>“Eight and a half,” Melissa replied, the big bald guy bend downs and places a pair of shoes on the counter they are half blue and half red, he sprays some disinfectant in the shoes and hands them to Melissa. <br/><br/></p><p>Slipping off her heels, Blake eyes her with curiosity, he’s testing her but she doesn’t know it. <br/><br/></p><p>Sitting on the bench she places one shoe on the floor and slips her foot in it, Blake watches her every move, it’s something so simple yet his mouth is dry, and seemed so sexy, his eyes wander up her shapely legs, leaning over she laces the shoe, she does the same to the other shoe. Blake is putting his shoes on robotically, still keeping his eyes on Melissa. <br/><br/></p><p>God he was thirsty like he hadn’t had a drink for days, he decided to order some water from the bar. Gulping it down, the bar staff brought it to him, he asked for another, nothing was quenching his thirst and his throat was dry and sore. <br/><br/></p><p>Once Melissa had her shoes on, she looked over and smiled “Where do we bowl then.” <br/><br/></p><p>Going to lane 24 Blake sat at the computer, putting her name in first followed by his own. <br/><br/></p><p>Melissa studied the balls, they each had different numbers and different sized holes. <br/><br/></p><p>“All right, all done.” Blake was now standing beside her. “Let’s find you a ball.” <br/><br/></p><p>After trying lots of balls Blake decided that a 6 was heavy enough for her. <br/><br/></p><p>“Okay, so you put your middle and ring finger into these holes and your thumb into that one.” Following his instructions he then told her how to bowl, releasing the ball it went into the gutter, pouting a little Blake started to laugh. <br/><br/></p><p>“It’s not funny.” She said in mock disappointment. <br/><br/></p><p>Grabbing his ball he threw it down the lane, and his arm came up with a flick after he’d released it. Even Melissa’s beginner eyes could see that he was good. <br/><br/></p><p>“Would you show me please?” Melissa asked shyly. <br/><br/></p><p>“Of course.” Blake stood behind her, and guided her forward, standing slightly to the right, of the centre, he moved closer to her pressing his hard body against her back, Melissa thought he really needs his arm around her waist, but didn’t say anything. Running his arm down hers, it reacted to his touch, making her shiver slightly, holding the back of her hand. <br/><br/></p><p>Making her shudder even more by speaking in her ear “You need one fluid motion, backwards and release on the follow-through.” He annunciated every single syllable to see her reaction, his breath felt hot on her ear, she tried not to react, but her body automatically reacted towards him. <br/><br/></p><p>He did the first one with her, she got a strike. <br/>“Yes! Thank you, Blake.” She turned in his arms and nearly fell against his chest. His eyes searched hers, looking for, something she didn’t know what. <br/><br/></p><p>Blushing hard, she stepped backwards. “Ok Miss expert, let’s see how you try me.” <br/><br/></p><p>Blake took his next go and got a split, then it was Melissa’s turn again, she did exactly as Blake had shown her, but as she let the ball go she accidentally twisted her wrist, the ball rolled down the lane, arched across the other side and at the last minute it went into the gutter. <br/><br/></p><p>“Damn, why? I did everything you told me.” Melissa said</p><p> </p><p>”Maybe you just need me to help you each time” a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. <br/><br/></p><p>Blake took his turn again, he got a spare,  Melissa was up again, “If you want my help, beg.” <br/><br/></p><p>Melissa, raised both her eyebrows, clearing her throat she said in her sweetest voice “Blake, please, will you help me to bowl, for the rest of the game?” She cooed. <br/><br/></p><p>Blake stood frozen for a second, he hadn’t exactly expected her to comply. He liked the way his name fell from her lips, he liked hearing her accent say the words. <br/><br/></p><p>Getting slightly turned on, he took a step towards her, she turned her back, her dress, was created at the back, he liked the way it was created and imagined just for a second the green dress on the floor to his bedroom, her on his bed, blindfolded, ankles and wrist tied, bringing him out of his stupor, she peered into his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked, a slight shake of his head, and a smile “Lets bowl, shall we?”</p><p>Taking his position behind her she had moved her hair and exposed her neck, he could smell her perfume, it sent his senses reeling, it was a gentle, dark scent. the porcelain skin on her neck looked so tempting to him. He just wanted to mark her skin, causing her skin to bruise under the sucking. He wanted to mark her, set his mark upon her make others aware she was his.</p><p>‘<em>Seriously what’s wrong with me? What is this girl doing to me? I’ve never felt this way before.’ </em></p><p>His breath on her neck made her shudder.</p><p>Somehow they managed to get through one game.</p><p>Jim was clearing up, “How’s it going Blake?” his beer belly rose up and down. “Yeah, we’re okay. If this one wasn’t so slow.” Tilting his head in her direction. <br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah well, at least I admit I’m bad. Let’s get you doing something I’m good at and I would crush you like a bug.” Laughing as she said it. <br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah right. There isn’t anything. I’m not good at.” Blake bragged jokingly</p><p>”Pool we will play pool. I will kick your ass.” Melissa said with a smile. <br/><br/></p><p>Before they knew it the second game was over, they were collecting their shoes, holding them in her hand, Blake took her other one and pulled her out towards the car. <br/><br/></p><p>When they got to the door, it had snowed. “Woah,” Blake said. Looking down at Melissa who was slowly attempting to put her shoes on her obviously painful feet. <br/><br/></p><p>All of a sudden the picked her up in a Princess carry. And walked through the settling snow, towards his car. <br/><br/>Unlocking the door and putting Melissa in the passenger seat. ‘<em>I want to see her again. Next time I will take her to the amusement park.’ </em><br/><br/></p><p>Climbing in the driver's seat “Where can I drop you?” <br/><br/></p><p>“My office. I need to pick up my things. I also left my house keys there.” Melissa said, Blake, swallowed thickly “Can I see you again?” He asked it came out hoarsely.</p><p> </p><p>”Sure. I’d like that.” Melissa responded, his heart did a little pitter-patter. <br/><br/></p><p>“Next time, wear sneakers and jeans. I’m taking you to an amusement park.” <br/><br/></p><p>Having arrived at Melissa’s office, she slowly unbuckled her seatbelt. “Thank you, for an amazing night.” She leant across the gap and pressed a small chaste kiss to his cheek. <br/><br/></p><p>‘God, what’s she doing to me.’ His face neutral “You were amazing company” Melissa shuts the door and turns towards the office where security was waiting for her. Driving away, Blake had to get home and quickly, he had an urgent need to take off. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THE NEXT DAY</strong>
</p><p>"What? They've only just sent it to us? Sorry Sam I know its not your fault, It just the International Business Awards is the biggest awards ceremony in the entire business industry. can you RSVP via email, please? I will be going so won't need a plus one, and I will have the fish. Thank you, Sam."</p><p> </p><p>Melissa was annoyed she had always wanted to go to the IBA but had never been invited her father went and was often awarded Businessman of the Year and CEO of the year, her father was a fantastic boss and really cared about his employees often giving them 2 weeks off over Christmas.</p><p>She always aspired to be just like him, and often followed in his footsteps, but with her own hard work. She had always tried her best and started in the mailroom at her dad's company weekends. Ringing Sam she waited for the connect "Sam, can you take some messages I will be out of the office for three hours, please take any messages and can you please ring Vinnie, I don't know what time I will be back to go home when it's your finish time or when you've finished your work, whichever comes first"</p><p> </p><p>Melissa was wearing a navy blue suit today, with a lavender shirt. slipping her navy wool coat on she tied the belt and hoped she looked a little like Audrey Hepburn, who to Melissa was a gorgeous woman.  Walking to the front she could see Vinnie at the entrance, he got out and opened the door for Melissa, "Good Afternoon Vinnie, how are you?" Vinnie knew that Melissa didn't just say this she was genuinely interested. "Hows the cancer treatment going?" a little startled as he got into the driver's seat, "It's going well Miss Hartford" cutting him off she responded  "Vinnie how many times have I told you? It Melissa, Miss Hartford makes me sound about 90 and a spinster." Looking at her through the rearview mirror "Ok so only one of them is true." replied Melissa with a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I meant to tell you, your secretary took a call from a Blake Millington, he wrote the number down on this card but left it in here. Here you go." Vinnie passed the card back, Melissa looked at Sam's even script. "We're going home Vinnie." starting the car he drove away. Pulling out her phone she saved his number into her personal mobile phone. Pulling up the messaging app she quickly types </p><p>
  <em>Hi Blake, Its Melissa,  This is my number. M x</em>
</p><p>Within a few seconds, the familiar BEEP BEEP came from her phone, looking at the screen and unlocking it </p><p> </p><p>Melissa clicked on the message</p><p>
  <em>From Blake, I thought you weren't interested in me. I'm glad you messaged. what are you up to right now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To Blake I'm just on my way home, I have an awards ceremony tonight and I need to pick an outfit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>From Blake, I'd love to give you my opinion on your choices.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To Blake Maybe M x</em>
</p><p>As she sent the last message she had arrived at her apartment. Unlocking the front door with her key she entered the apartment. </p><p>The apartment was minimalist like the office, it was white and chrome furniture, Dropping her things on the couch she wandered into her bedroom, the neat four-poster was probably the only bit of colour within the apartment, her duvet was lilac and cream lilies, it matched her walls, she had a focus room, magnolia and dark purple. </p><p> </p><p>Walking across the big room she opened the doors to her walk-in wardrobe, switching the light on she searched the cocktail dresses she had.  Then she saw it. It had thin shoulder straps, it was scarlet, and had a slit up the left front side all the way to her hip. it had a scoop neck around her chest and had it fell to her feet, she had the perfect pair of pillar box red kitten heels, slipping into the shower she took extra care, getting out melissa got out her hairdryer, drying her hair and styling in ringlets she pinned half of them to her head in a gorgeous up-do, sitting at her vanity she spent a great deal of time doing a smoky look for the evening. When she was nearly ready she didn't put any underwear on but put on some stockings. Slipping her feet in her pointed kitten heels, she was finally ready to slip on the dress. Unzipping it she slid her way into it. Pulling it over her naked bust and hips.</p><p> </p><p>When she had it on she pulled on the ribbon she had attached to the zip and pulled it up, bringing the two pieces of silky fabric together. Finally, she was ready, standing in front of her full-length mirror she took a selfie.</p><p>Pulling up the messaging app </p><p>
  <em>To Blake: Heres the photo you asked for.</em>
</p><p>Putting the phone on her bed Melissa chose a red clutch bag, to put her phone and keys into when she heard the message app beep.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the mock crocodile Scarlett clutch bag Melissa grabbed her phone</p><p>
  <em>From Blake WOW</em>
</p><p>Melissa smiled at this response from Blake, putting her keys into her clutch and switching off the lights, she walked towards the front door, opened it, locked it and left for the IBA.</p><p> </p><p>SOMEWHERE ACROSS TOWN</p><p> "Hey, Brock you gonna be a long dude? I want to use the bathroom."</p><p> </p><p>Brock tutted loudly "You know I have this awards ceremony tonight." the 6 feet 5-inch guy stood in the shower, he looked like his twin but had shorter hair, it fell to the top of his ears. Brock was excited for tonight, there would be some big names, in the IT/Photography industry. The one he wanted to meet the most was Shaun Hartford, he had done his homework, he knew he had 2 children a daughter and a son, he was originally from the UK. Brocks boss had been in his ear ever since their company got an invitation, "Don't forget to network with Shaun Hartford, here's everything I have in Shaun Hartford.  Pressing one palm to the cold white and light green tiles he washed. Steeping out of the shower he wrapped the very large grey towel around his toned abs. Opening the door his brother rushed in, "Need a towel." grabbing the grey bath towel he rushed off to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Brock walked across the hallway, opening the door, his room was large, the large bed sat in the middle of the room with his dresser and wardrobe off to the left.  His tux he had borrowed off Blake was hanging on the outside of the wardrobe door. Rubbing a hand towel through his dark hair, he suddenly needed a drink, the towel hung low on his hips. Walking to the kitchen Blake had left his phone out and he caught a quick glimpse of the picture on the phone. It wasn't a good look he saw a flash of colour that it. "Fuck off. Don't be so nosey. I'm looking for orange juice." Locking his phone and putting it in his pocket Brock shrugged and grabbed a glass from the dishwasher, turning the tap on the filled the glass and drained it. With a small slam on the countertop, Brock put down the glass "I'm going to get ready." With that he walked off,  Blake was left alone in the kitchen, the picture of Melissa had turned him on so much. it wasn't even pornographic, it was her fully dressed, getting his phone from his pocket he unlocked it, bringing up the picture of Melissa he hit "Print" and printed off her picture.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the freshly printed picture he walked into his bedroom.  The large king-sized bed was unmade.  Placing the photo on the bed he heard his brother shout "Goodbye don't wait up." He was finally alone.</p><p> </p><p>Shutting the blinds so the room was darkened he stripped out of his boxers, he had been constantly horny since his date, nothing seemed to satisfy this whatever it was. he tried to satisfy himself but it didn't work. He thought giving this a try would work. <br/><br/></p><p>Putting the photo of Melissa on the bed, he stared at it. Imagining every curve of her body, imagining what she looked like underneath that dress, the slit in the dress was far too high to wear panties, and there was no visible way she could wear a bra either, the scoop on the front was far too low. <br/><br/></p><p>Taking his large member in hand, slowly very slowly, he started to stroke, Blake was worried if he went to fast he wouldn’t enjoy it. He knew that men were the sort who enjoyed visual things as opposed to using their imagination. <br/><br/></p><p>He slowly let out a breath, trying to keep it even, he had to admit that Melissa was probably the most gorgeous woman he had ever been on a date with, </p><p> </p><p>She had beautiful eyes, the shape of her jaw down to her long, porcelain neck, the way her hair was put up, he could quite easily see her in that dress, opening and closing his eyes, to keep the image in his head, god what was wrong with him, he had never been this way before, his breathing started to come out in little pants as he started to stroke himself faster and faster, he wondered if her medium-sized chest would bounce every time he thrust into her, that thought made him smile. <br/><br/></p><p>Faster and faster he got until he couldn’t stand the sensation in his balls, he felt them tighten and released his essence. He didn’t mean to do it over Melissa’s picture but it just happened, it went all over. The thought of doing this over her body or even inside of her made him happy. </p><p>“Damn it.” Catching his breath he realised he was sort of satisfied, then the realisation dawned, he might never be satisfied if he doesn’t have her. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter contains a potential sexual assault that could be a trigger for some. </p><p>Please if this is a trigger for you, don’t read.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arriving at the indoor arena where the IBA is held, Melissa gracefully steps out. Vinnie drives away but not before he lets her know to text him when she’s ready to leave. <br/><br/></p><p>Walking toward the entrance, she saw lots of couples she recognised, some she did business with. Some she didn’t know. <br/><br/></p><p>The big glass doors were opened for her by two doormen who looked like they had been plucked from upmarket hotels with their red morning coats and blacktop hats they looked the very picture of grace and elegance. <br/><br/></p><p>“Thank you,” Melissa said as she walked through the doors. <br/><br/></p><p>Entering the lobby, she noticed staff members, dressed in black trousers or skirts and white shirts. Lining a way which she had to walk to the auditorium doors, they were stood as if they were in the army, standing to attention. <br/><br/></p><p>As the two young guys opened the doors for her she thanked them before walking in. <br/><br/></p><p>A small audible gasp left her lips. The auditorium was amazing. It had tables, that people stood at, resting their drinks, bags, and elbows on. The stage had a podium with lights shining down on it, the bar filled to the brim with what looked like high-quality alcohol, which for an event like this was rare. Walking towards the bar was going to be a challenge because there would be people she knew or people who wanted to hand her their business card, or those who told her about how she could improve her business all while their own businesses are failing, there would be those who looked down at the fact she would be alone, then there would be those who just tried to keep to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Inhaling a deep breath, Melissa made her way through the throng of people, she had just about made it to the bar when Mr and Mrs Robins and their daughter Anita stopped her. <br/><br/></p><p>Mr and Mrs Robins owned a hardware business, they probably made enough each year that they were comfortable, Melissa hated and their horse-faced daughter, she wasn’t really horse-faced Melissa called her that because of her braying laugh and her ability to make people feel uncomfortable. They also behaved like they had money to burn, and that Anita was a debutante. <br/><br/></p><p>“Melissa, darling,” Anita called out to her, Melissa fixed her business smile in place and walked two steps in their direction. <br/><br/></p><p>“I was just telling mother and father, I said there’s Melissa, she’s alone, I wonder why? Then mother said that you hadn’t got a boyfriend and you’d remain a spinster you’re whole life. And I said that Melissa should find someone like my Kevin.” Taking a breath in to come out with the next part, Melissa politely said: “Anita I’ve just arrived do you mind if I mingle and get a drink first please?” <br/><br/></p><p>Anita looked a little shocked but quickly recovered “Oh I’m so sorry, of course. Talk to you later. I’m going to find Kevin.” <br/><br/></p><p>Melissa knew who Anita was talking about, Kevin Green, he was short and fat, his suit always looked three sizes too small, and was always brightly coloured he always wore spats, he was a slimy, smarmy character, who thought that he could bed everything that moved, he had greasy hair that he slicked back with, god only knows what, he had a spotty face and was always overtly staring at girls, arse, or boobs and made an excuse to touch girls inappropriately. <br/><br/></p><p>He gave her the creeps, to be honest, and Melissa always went out of her way to avoid him. <br/><br/></p><p>She was grateful to Anita that she’d given her the heads up he was here, she could be on her guard. <br/><br/></p><p>Finally, she got to the bar, after what seemed like an age, the bartenders were rushed off their feet. The young guy who served her had olive skin, deep blue eyes, and blonde hair, but with his bow tie and white shirt, he looked nice. <br/><br/></p><p>“What can I get for you?” The young guy asked </p><p>“Bourbon neat please,” Melissa replied with a smile. Smiling back he bent down, </p><p> </p><p>“This is good stuff. Don’t tell anyone else.” Giving her a wink she handed over a hundred and said “Keep the change.” <br/><br/></p><p>Staring at her he said, “That’s nearly 90 dollars.” She just turned and walked away. <br/><br/></p><p>With a drink in hand, Melissa scanned the room for a table. When she was bumped into suddenly and her drink was spilt over her. <br/><br/></p><p>She disappeared to the ladies to mop up the spill, as she pushed the door she heard a noise. <br/><br/></p><p>“Mmmmm, Kevin.” Well, Kevin and Anita are getting busy Melissa said in a whisper to herself. <br/><br/></p><p>She heard the noises they were making, as she dabbed at her dress with paper towels. <br/><br/></p><p>That’s when she heard it “Oh Nancy baby I’m coming. Let me come inside you baby.” Melissa’s eyes locked on to the door the sound was coming from, she couldn’t believe that Nancy and Kevin were doing this, here. <br/><br/></p><p>The door unlocked and Kevin said, “Clean yourself up.” As he walked out he was putting his dick away when he caught Melissa’s reflection in the mirror, still rapping at the dress. <br/><br/></p><p>“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Melissa.” He licked his thin lips and sniffed hard. <br/><br/></p><p>“I swear on any deity that’s listening you come near me and I will leave you a eunuch. You’re disgusting. What about poor Anita.” <br/><br/></p><p>Melissa didn’t like Anita but she wouldn’t wish that on her. That’s when she heard the next voice. <br/><br/></p><p>“Oh my god, you’re here?”</p><p>”Nancy Kettleman. I might have known. Your dad with you tonight? Because I’m sure he’d love to know what his daughter a Hartford employee is getting up to. Especially after he signed that he’d be responsible for your actions.” <br/><br/></p><p>“You can’t say anything about what I do out of work.” Nancy screeched the hair she was desperately trying to tame flying everywhere. <br/><br/></p><p>“Actually at a big event like this, where you will be telling people where you work and who you work for, in other words representing MY company. I can.” <br/><br/></p><p>Nancy’s face was red now. Melissa had managed to get the spill out of her dress. She turned on her heel. <br/><br/></p><p>Kevin grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. “Maybe I should shut that pretty little mouth of yours.” He stunk of garlic, b.o. and sex. <br/><br/></p><p>Melissa had been aware he might do this, he looked at her and made her feel sick. Trying to grab at her dress, when the door flew open. There stood the young bartender. <br/><br/></p><p>“What are you doing to this lady?” He asked quietly. <br/><br/></p><p>“We were just having a conversation that’s none of your business,” Kevin replied over his shoulder. <br/><br/></p><p>While he was distracted Melissa brought her knee up between his legs, hard and painfully. Kevin immediately dropped to the floor. <br/><br/></p><p>“You bitch!” He screamed as he held onto his balls. Standing over him and Nancy cowered away. <br/><br/></p><p>“If you ever come near me or any other woman aside from your girlfriend again I will embarrass you, that you will need to leave the country.” Melissa snarled “I dare you to call my bluff.” <br/><br/></p><p>Looking him in the eye, so he knew she was serious, she then turned and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>The bartender followed “Listen thank you for coming when did.” Melissa said to the young guy. The bartender gave her a crooked smile a mock salute and ran off. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Going back to the auditorium, she quickly found a table and stood leaning against it. A bourbon was placed in front of her, looking up she saw the bartender, he gave her a quick wink and left. <br/><br/></p><p>Sipping the mahogany-coloured liquid she looked around the room, the awards would start in about an hour, slowly very slowly Melissa started to relax. Scanning the room she saw Jackson. </p><p>Jackson White and his family were self-made like Melissa and her family, Melissa liked Jackson they did business regularly and he often accompanied her to business events as her plus one.<br/><br/></p><p>Jackson White was the epitome of an underwear model, he had tanned skin, short spiky blonde hair and big brown eyes, Melissa had once been set up on a blind date with him by her loving father, a merge with Hartford Industries would be good for White and Co, there was one small snag to them getting together, Jackson is gay, and had a long term boyfriend called Julian who adored Melissa as much as she adored them.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson was a fair distance away from Melissa but she could see that he was deep in conversation with a guy. Looking around the auditorium she saw a man he was talking to Anita, Melissa almost spat her bourbon out, '<em>Holy Crap is that Blake?'</em> Turning his back towards her, thinking she must have made a mistake when suddenly she felt eyes on her.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson broke her concentration when he ran across the room picking Melissa up in a bear hug, "Hey, if it isn't my best friend."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought Julian was your best friend," Melissa replied with a grin once Jackson had put her down.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what he likes to think," Jackson said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Melissa suddenly felt a strange sense of unease, as if she was being watched, "What's wrong?" Jackson asked peering into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging sightly "I think Kevin Green is watching me, will you look and see please?" Melissa asked</p><p> </p><p>Looking around there was no sign of Kevin, giving a thumbs up Melissa sighed with relief.</p><p> </p><p>The MC cane around each table and asked for business cards, Melissa offered up hers, she'd asked Sam to print some off earlier.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night was pretty quiet, when it came to the awards Melissa zoned out listening to and telling Jackson dirty jokes. </p><p>The MC's booming voice came down the microphone "This last award is for New CEO's we had so many entries, but I honestly think that this person really deserves her award."</p><p> </p><p>Pausing for dramatic tension he then said "The winner of New CEO is......."</p><p>"Melissa Hartford of Hartford Industries"</p><p>Melissa almost dropped her drink in shock. "Go on, get up there and get your award." The thundering of the applause was deafening, Melissa took a step towards the stage as if in a dream, she got to the stairs at the side of the stage 1 step, 2 stairs 3 stairs. The MC stood there with his hand ready to shake, and the trophy in the other, stepping up to the podium the spotlight was bright in her eyes, and she could only see the people at the front.</p><p>"Hi everyone, I hadn't prepared a speech for tonight because, to be honest, I never expected it to win. Now my brain is screaming 'Let's just wing it' and 'Don't tell them that you'll sound dumb" This proceeded to get a laugh. Melissa always did well being put on the spot. Continuing on she said "This award means a lot to me. It's not just an award but recognition of my hard work and achievements over the past 12 months. Although I didn't just get this position a few of you will know I started in the mailroom and worked my way up. My father showed how much he trusted me by making me CEO. I just want to thank everyone who thought I deserved this award. So thank you." With a million-dollar smile, the room erupted into applause. There were whistles and cheers as Melissa left the stage and stood next to Jackson.</p><p>“Well-wishers in 3....2.....1” Jackson whispered from the side of his mouth, Melissa was suddenly surrounded by good wishes, shaking her hand, air kisses the works. <br/><br/></p><p>Some people she didn’t even know. A guy in a white suit came up to her. “I remember your papa when he first started in business over here, you and your stepmother and brother we’re in the U.K. and you guys were coming for a visit, the night before you arrived he said “Honestly, Clive, that girl will be the CEO of Hartford U.K. then she’ll be CEO of Hartford New York, then when we establish our headquarters over in Indiana, she will work from over there. He’s so proud of you you know that right?” <br/><br/></p><p>Blushing slightly at the slightly overweight guys praise, she gently returned the hug he gave her. Melissa respected Clive, he had been hugely successful and supportive even offering his condo to her rent-free when she was in New York, all he wanted in return was that it was left as clean as she found it. And that wasn’t difficult for a neat freak like Melissa, she even stayed with Clive and his family until her own family found a house out here, Clive’s wife was an amazing cook, and in the first month in Indiana, she had gained 50 pounds. <br/><br/></p><p>Once all the well-wishers had gone and suddenly she was alone with Jackson she drained her drink, Melissa said to Jackson "That's me done for the night. I’m really busy and I need to get out of these shoes they're killing my feet."</p><p> </p><p>Smiling Jackson asked, "Do you need a ride?"  Shaking her head she simply said "Vinnie." and made a beeline for the exit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>EARLIER THAT EVENING</strong>
</p><p>Brock pressed the button on the alarm with a satisfying click, letting him know that the car was now locked. Walking through the double doors and into the auditorium, he made his way to the bar, "Whisky on the rocks please." Pulling slightly at the black bowtie, he wasn't used to wearing a tux. He wore suits every day at work, but those were different.  They were properly tailored, grabbing the whisky he headed to the table and placed his drink on the table with a satisfying thud.</p><p>Looking around he could see various people who he knew, Kevin Green was bearing down on Brock and fast.  Brock shuddered visibly, he didn't usually hate people usually he was quite personable, but Kevin had one of those faces, he knew Kevin from high school, he was a slimy little weasel, he remembers what Kevin did to his ex-girlfriend. </p><p>He remembers Kevin asking Elle if she'd like to go to the prom knowing that Elle was with Brock, then he remembers her saying no and Brock and her going to the dance and before they announced the Brock and Elle as prom King and Queen, Kevin asked to meet her on the roof of the school building.  They heard a scream and saw Elle lying there in a heap on the asphalt, unfortunately, there was no proof that Kevin pushed her, but all those in high school knew that he did.</p><p> </p><p>"Brock, you're here," Kevin said sticking out his hand for Brock to shake only for Brock to ignore his hand and going back to his drink. “And so are you. I didn't realise they'd dropped the invites to insects."</p><p> </p><p>Kevin's face turned into a scowl "Anita has her uses. It allows me to network and the CEO of Hartford Industries is here, I think I might see if I can charm her.." Licking his thin lips and his creepy eyes scanning the room before he continued "And hopefully into my bed, then I can take over Hartford Industries." As he said that Nancy walked past, "Hartford Industries? I work there."  Kevin grabbed her waist and guided her away.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he saw a few business colleagues and started to get talking.  "And then we decided to go with Robins” Smiling Brock excused himself, nipping to his car, he unlocked it and got out his digital camera. It was a small camera but took okay photos, if only he could use film, and his refurbished camera, he loved the long lens he had. Slipping the small silver box into his pocket he quickly went back to the auditorium. <br/><br/></p><p>Going back to his table, the people who were standing there had got him another whisky. Raising his glass he thanked them and scanned the room, now he could truly relax. <br/><br/></p><p>He looked from where he stood more or less at the back of where the tables were situated, but in line with the podium on the stage. He picked this spot because he knew he could get great angles of the winners. The lighting would be good too. <br/><br/></p><p>Waiting for the proceedings to start he looked over to his left and there he saw her, talking to a guy with blonde hair. <br/><br/></p><p>“Wow.” He said half to himself and half out loud, swallowing deeply he was about to go over and say hello when Anita walked by, searching for a missing again Kevin, she spilt the drink she was carrying over Brock’s tux sleeve, drawing his attention away from the woman in the red dress. As he dried his sleeve with a handkerchief that Anita had given him while she gave him goo-goo eyes, but apologetic in her voice. <br/><br/></p><p>The MC started and he paid attention to what was now going on in front of him. <br/><br/></p><p>Brock snapped away at other winners, discreetly, subtly taking photos, capturing their best sides and in the best lighting. <br/><br/>“Melissa Hartford.” The MC announced, applause came up, Brock scanned the room and saw her. Melissa Hartford is the woman he was looking at earlier.</p><p>As she glided onto the stage, his mouth dropped open, camera hanging loosely at his side. She shook the MC’s hand and stood at the podium.</p><p>Melissa had a full body halo, the lights lit her up like some angel sent from heaven, she looked fantastic, the curls on her head shone, exposing her long white neck, across her collarbones. <br/><br/></p><p>Snapping to reality he took some photos, 30 photos to be exact. He heard her make a joke about her brain telling her not to say things and he laughed. Genuinely laughed. <br/><br/></p><p>As she left the stage her saw people going to congratulate her on her award, getting there last he stood there waiting to shake her hand or speak to her, there were so many people thanking her. <br/><br/></p><p>Then she got talking to a guy in a white suit, Brock nipped back to his table to get his drink, he could tell she was going to be a while. <br/><br/></p><p>Taking his whisky, he drained the glass and nearly choked on the ice cubes. After a coughing fit, he gathered himself a minute. He didn’t want to go across red faced. When he was sure his face was no longer red he approached her table, to find the blonde guy stood there. <br/><br/></p><p>Frowning he asked “Where’d Melissa go?” <br/><br/></p><p>The blonde guy said “She left. She’s very busy and her feet were hurting. Sorry dude.” Putting a hand on Brocks shoulder the blonde guy walked away. <br/><br/></p><p>Clenching his hand onto a fist Brock cursed himself silently. If only he’d been braver. <br/><br/></p><p>Not too worry he’d find a way to get in touch. Even if it killed him. <br/><br/></p><p>As he walked back towards his table anger and frustration coursed through him. He was so stupid. <br/><br/></p><p>After five minutes the blonde guy approached a miserable Brock, “Jackson White.” He said sticking his hand out for Brock to shake. <br/><br/></p><p>“Brock Milligan. Photographer.” Brock said sadly. <br/><br/></p><p>“You take any pictures tonight?” Jackson nudged the camera with his elbow. <br/><br/></p><p>Brock brightened “Yeah would you like to see them?” Loading the digital screen. <br/><br/></p><p>As Jackson cycled through the photos of others quickly, he could tell that Brock was good, even to his untrained eye. Quickly he found what he was looking for, 30 photos of Melissa. </p><p>“You’re good Brock. I mean really good. Do you work for yourself?” Jackson asked <br/><br/></p><p>Brock laughed self deprecatingly “No man, I don’t have that sort of money available. Well I sort of do I’m saving up to try and start my own business. Got rejected by the bank as I have no capital so I’m renting an apartment with my brother to try and save money.” </p><p><br/>Jackson smiled and said “Listen I’m about to tell you something that is a bit of a secret. Do you know what Hartford Industries trades in?” <br/><br/></p><p>Brock sort of knew but before he had a chance to say anything Jackson cut him off. <br/><br/></p><p>“They are big in the world of digital tech. Also one or twice a year Hartford Industries hosts an event, where they invest money into up and coming businesses, to expand in the global market. It give entrepreneurs a chance to start businesses that have not been given that opportunity by the banks, they support you every step of the way. And give you all the help and funding you need, even if you don’t make it through the first year easily. It’s called Featherlite.” Handing Brock a flyer for Featherlite Jackson turned giving a mock salute. <br/><br/></p><p>“I’m outtie, bye Brock.” Jackson said as he left. Staring down at the flyer Brock suddenly felt that for once something was going his way. <br/><br/></p><p>Leaving the auditorium he realised he’d had quite a bit to drink. Calling an Uber seems like the most sensible solution. <br/><br/></p><p>The uber arrived and Brock was now feeling the effects of the drink. With the Featherlite flyer in his pocket. He rang his brother and left a garbled message “Blake, Bro you there? No? Well that’s rude, anyway I’m coming home via an Uber, left my car at the...at the place where cars live, I couldn’t dink because I was driving, hee hee no I couldn’t drive because I wan drink. I love you Blake.” Clumsily putting his phone back in his pocket, he blacked out, dreaming of Melissa and photographs the sound of shutters clicking in his head. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brock woke up lying on the floor in front of the front door. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A smirking Blake standing over him “Good Morning Sunshine.” He was wearing board shorts and a vest. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sitting up slowly, Brock put a hand to his head. “Ouch. Why am I on the floor?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Blake crouched next to his brother, “Well big bro, let me tell you a story. It starts about midnight last night. I hear the answering machine beeping, it woke me up by the way, and I hear a very garbled message from you, drunk as a skunk. My night off and I thought I could get an early night. I heard the message and so decided to wait up for you, to come in. This is what I saw and heard.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Blake grabbed his phone out of his shorts, opening the photos app and playing the record button. Brock saw himself walk up three steps then slip and slide back down. Then he saw himself on his hands and knees, giggling, crawling up four flights of stairs. He saw Blake go back inside, the camera went dark but the audio was still capturing Brock’s voice  “Ok ssshhhh I mustn’t wake Blake. Now where’s my keys. Keys. Keys. Ah there they are. Ok. Key goes in the lock, who moved the lock. Ssssssh who keeps talking. Okay. Lock where are you? Ah ha! Put key in and twist. Why isn’t it unlocking? Sssshhh who’s talking. Ah doors open.” Brock sees himself push down the handle. Blake had moved to behind the wall. Holding the camera out. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Drunk Brock is now sitting on the floor trying to take his shoes off. Taking his jacket off and thinking he’s hanging it up, putting it in the plant pot by the front door. Brock sees his drunk self lie on the floor “I’m just gonna lie on the couch for now. Tired.” And after 30 seconds he was snoring gently. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You bastard.” Brock said. Laughing Blake said “You used your shoe as a pillow. Better get that sorted before you go to work. You have an imprint on your face.” <br/>
Laughing hard he walked away and shut his bedroom door. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Slowly very slowly as if his head would fall off Brock got to his feet. When he was stood at his full height he felt the effects of the vomit coming up and dashed off to the bathroom. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>‘Why did I drink whisky? Every time I drink it I end up drunk. Why didn’t I just stick to beer? With beer I don’t get drunk.’ His head throbbed, his throat was sore, and his stomach ached. Pulling out his phone he messaged his boss to let him know he wouldn’t be in to work. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His boss texted back “Well I kind of assumed you wouldn’t be after the festivities of the IBA. Upload the photos before you Get some sleep and see you tomorrow.” Brock could tell by the message his boss was pissed but right now he didn’t care. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He opened his laptop and connected his camera putting them in a file, then uploaded the photographs to the companies cloud storage. Then Brock dragged his aching body to his bedroom, he fell face first diagonally on the soft mattress. And passed out. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>SOMEWHERE ACROSS TOWN </p><p>The familiar ‘beep beep’ was the only noise in the quiet room. </p><p>A hand reached out from under the duvet  and grabbed the phone. </p><p>Having just woken up it took three attempts for Melissa to remember the pattern of her phones Lock Screen. After a lot of swearing and a battle of woman vs machine - woman won. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pest - Hey sis, I’m standing outside your door, let me in. </p><p>Springing out of bed, Melissa grabbed her silk robe and wrapped it around herself. Tying the belt, she found her comfy boot slippers, tripping over her own feet, the dining room chair, and the couch, letting out a very loud “You fucking twat.” And “You stupid fucking thing” As she did so, she finally made it to the front door. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Unlocking the door, she pulled the heavy grey door and there stood her younger brother Ryan Hartford-Bass. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ryan Hartford-Bass was the youngest child of Shane Hartford and Suzanna Hartford-Bass. He had always been a very small, skinny kid, with chocolate coloured hair, and emerald green eyes, until he hit 13 and puberty kicked in. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He became broader and taller, he seemed to have muscle definition even though he never worked out. He was popular at school, a boy genius they called him, he was kind, loving and protective. He often called out bullies making them responsible for their actions, but rarely getting into fights. He stood there in his Dr Who T-shirt, long multicoloured scarf and long mackintosh coat, he wore red converse trainers, Ryan was also a massive nerd. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Standing there with a crooked smile and messy hair he said “Well aren’t you going to let me in squirt?” Ryan’s deep voice reverberated in her ears. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Fuck’s sake Ry. You know you’re always welcome here.” Melissa said steeping slightly to one side. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You got a guy here? Is that what took you so long to answer the door?” Ryan cast a suspicious eye around the apartment, looking for signs of male activity Stalking towards the bedroom as he did so. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ryan I was asleep you little turd. I got in late last night from the IBA and I was up till 4am working. What time is it now anyway?” Melissa put her hands in her pocket for her phone only to realise it was on her bed. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Grabbing a pair of skinny black jeans, some underwear and a grey sweater dress, Melissa quickly threw them on. </p><p><br/>
“It’s 7:00 and who’s Blake Milligan and why is he texting you?” Ryan asked. Running into her bedroom Melissa dived for the phone now in Ryan’s hand who was standing by the bed. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Melissa and Ryan have always teased each other first it was Melissa who teased Ryan holding things in the air just out of his reach, so now being taller than her Ryan did the same thing. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Charging him like a bull she put al her weight behind it and shoved him onto the bed, catching him off guard and dropping her phone. As it dropped through the air Melissa caught it before it hit the ground. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Standing triumphantly Melissa said “I know more tricks than you think little bro. Come on let’s get breakfast. I will take you to my favourite coffee shop, they do amazing BLT sandwiches.” </p><p>Knowing that Ryan loved BLT’s he jumped off the bed and walked towards the door. </p><p>“Come on sis. Food.” He yelled. Melissa grabbed her dolly shoes, car keys and house keys and they headed out of the door.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting in the car, Melissa turns on the radio, turning it down to a low volume Ryan turns to her and speaks “Who’s Blake?” Thankful of driving Melissa shrugs gently and says “Just a guy I had one date with.” Pulling up at the traffic lights waiting on them turning green, Ryan speaks again “You seeing him again?”</p><p><br/>“Yes” came the reply as Melissa pulled off from the lights grateful it was so early and the coffee shop was around the corner to try and deflect Ryan’s awkward questions.</p><p><br/>“Well I hope you know.....” Ryan began before being cut off by Melissa “Yes I know if he hurts me he will have you to answer to. Honestly you’re worse than dad. You act like my OLDER brother.” Melissa emphasised the older, grateful to be pulling into the empty car parking space.</p><p><br/>Getting out and locking the car, the Hartford siblings entered the coffee shop, Ryan grabbing a wrought iron table with two chairs while Melissa ordered drinks and food which is paid for after eating, if eaten in-house.</p><p><br/>Melissa took the hot chocolate and the Black Cherry coffee over to where her brother was sitting. Placing the large mugs on the table, she grabbed some sugar packets, throwing them onto the table, as she sat down the food arrived.<br/>It was a deep filled BLT, the bacon was just how Ryan liked it, crispy and slightly salted. Nearly salivating at the sandwich in front of him, he grabbed the knife and cut it in half.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Picking up the triangular half Ryan pushed the other half to his sister. “Eat.” He said more of an order than a request.<br/>Raising an eyebrow at him Melissa spoke “Ryan, I’m not hungry right now. I promise I will eat something. So come on tell me.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>Ryan, having finished the first half pulled the other half of the BLT towards him and devoured it in three bites. Melissa was impressed. She’d never seen anyone eat a sandwich that quickly before.<br/>Wiping his hands and mouth and taking a long drink of his chocolate, he placed the mug down and spoke quietly “There’s a girl I’m interested in. I don’t think she notices me though.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>Melissa laughed “Oh Ry, if she doesn’t notice you she’s not worth it. Just carry on being the sweetheart you always are and she will either see you or not. You can’t force attraction.” Ryan fidgeted uncomfortably in his black iron chair.<br/>“Yeah or maybe she needs to get away from the football player she’s dating.” As he finishes his sentence he stands. “Listen sis, don’t tell mum or dad about this will you?” Melissa smiled “Of course I will baby bro, it will take the heat off me.” Flipping her the bird Ryan grinned knowing Melissa would keep the information to herself and walked out of the coffee shop.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Getting up to pay Melissa realised that she had a message that she hadn’t yet read. Thanks to that nosey brat of a brother. Taking her phone and debit card out at the same time. She tapped the screen for contactless payments and tapped the screen of her phone.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Blake - Hey Melissa, are you free on Saturday? I was wondering if you wanted to go Funland Amusement Park. Let me know when you get this message.</p><p><br/>Melissa replied -Sure I’d love to go. Message me on Friday with a time. M x</p><p><br/>And she walked out into the bright sunshine with a spring in her step.<br/>Ryan was waiting by the car, “Get in I will give you a lift.”<br/>Jumping in and starting the car Melissa said “Where to?”<br/>Ryan mumbled “Chad’s place.” Smiling slightly she drove under direction, before long she pulled into to a big driveway, and there waiting on the porch was Chad. As Ryan got out he bent down and spoke to Melissa quietly so only she heard in the quietness of the car.<br/>“Listen squirt, I know we joke around but I love you. You’re my big sister, you’ve protected and looked after me. You deserve to be happy.” Then slamming the door Ryan walks away.</p><p><br/>Slightly stunned at the heartfelt words Ryan had spoken Melissa sat there for what seemed like an age before slipping the Boxster into reverse and pulling off the drive to go home.<br/>Ryan approached Chad “Dude who was that?” He asked with a grin on his face.<br/>Ryan responded “That was my sister. Hands and eyes off.” Before they both went into the house to play video games. <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ONE WEEK LATER. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The spring in Melissa’s step had quickly faded as she was back at work. Melissa had started to try to expand the company even more internationally. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’d been scouting for businesses and plots of land in other countries. Just an idea she was tossing around, doing research, land taxes, business taxes, and a whole load of red tape. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On top of that Featherlite was going extremely well. Rick McAdam owner of McAdam Photography had been one of five businesses to “win” help from Melissa and the board of directors, after they had put all five contracts beside each other. Melissa had an uneasy feeling about Rick McAdam, she didn’t like him. He quickly had proved to be a chauvinistic and mysoginistic, working on a sixth sense, Melissa had written into his contract that if he was to make any comments about her being a woman finding would be withdrawn, although he didn’t know this, Melissa had had her lawyers draw up a watertight contract. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hated people who were sexist men or women. She wasn’t a feminist or anything like that. She believed that you got where you were by ninty percent hard work and ten percent luck. She was proof of that. Her own father had never spoiled her. She can still remember the day she told him she was going to be CEO, he said “Of course. You do however have to prove you can do it. Prove you can work hard.” He often held her to a higher standard than other employees. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After what seemed like a hectic week, of business meetings and work. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa finally sighed 4pm on Friday, “Right that’s it Sam.” Melissa said to her secretary. “We’re both going home early. I’ve had enough of McAdams Photography. That guy Rick? A nightmare. So we’re going to close this page for now and pick it up again on Monday.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Melissa explained this to Sam her mobile phone beeped. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quickly dismissing Sam from her office, she grabbed her phone </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake - Sorry I haven’t been in touch, it’s been busy at work. So tomorrow. I will pick you up about 10am. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa - Ok. Here’s my address. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">4224 Park Plaza</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake - Nice. See you tomorrow. Oh wear Jeans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Putting her phone in her coat, and slipping it on. Turning off the lights, and locking the office door Melissa made her way outside to her car. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Keys......keys ah there you are.” Melissa told nobody in particular. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey darling.” The female voice came from behind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Suzanna? What are you doing here?” Melissa squeaked </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suzanna Hartford-Bass, Melissa’s stepmother, she was a petite woman, she always looked well turned out. Her hair was always tidy, a short pixie cut that made her look younger than her 45 years, fashionable but classy. She was everything a mother should be. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hugging Melissa, Suzanna pulled away quickly. “Honey, I have something to ask you and I wanted to do it in person.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa gave her a questioning look, Suzanna rarely asked her for anything, “Ok. Get in I’ll drive you home.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suzanna had learned to drive in the U.K. but never bothered in the USA. Driving in a foreign country scared her a bit. Everything was bigger, the lorries were bigger, the car parks were bigger, Shane had advised her if she wasn’t confident she shouldn’t do it. Besides they had their own personal drive Raymond. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa started the car as Suzanna clicked her seatbelt in place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay Melissa?” Suzanna asked clearly worried.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine. Just busy. Featherlite and other things.” Suzanna knew better than to delve deeper. She didn’t want to become embroiled in business that’s not who she was. She was a doctor that’s what she did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pulling up into the driveway of her stepmothers and dads home, Melissa killed the engine. “So what’s up?” Melissa asked raising an eyebrow in the older woman’s direction. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s my father. He’s had a heart attack. I need to go back to the U.K. for a bit. Get things sorted out. The thing it your dad and Ryan are coming with me. He can do his learning online. Until three holidays at least. Now I no Christmas is in four weeks time, and usually we do the big family celebration, and in the evening we have friends over and play games. But we can’t do that this year. We need you to move back home for a while to take care of the dogs. Is this okay?” Suzanna asked guiltily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smiling Melissa said “Of course. You need to go take care of grandpa Bill. I will keep everything running here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa had fond memories of her Suzanna’s dad. She recalled the first time they met. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa had been painfully shy. Not speaking or making eye contact. Bill had a model train that he was restoring for a friend. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sitting at the table in his shed Melissa wandered in </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello Lissie.” Grandpa Bill was the only person who got to call her Lissie. Having no other grandparents Melissa didn’t know how to act. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What you doing?” Melissa asked her yellow ribbon, that matched her dress, straining against untameable hair. “I’m restoring this model train. For a friend.” Grandpa Bill explained. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I sit here?” Melissa asked her Grandpa if she could sit on the faded green leather topped stool next to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. If you do that I need you to be an assistant. Pass me tools and things.” Bill explained. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, Grandpa.” Melissa said sweetly. The two of them sitting side by side the worker and his helper. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coming back from her daydream, she realised Suzanna had got out of the car and gone into the house. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knew that her parents didn’t expect her to go in, especially as busy as she was. Quickly before turning on the engine she called the house “Yeah?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh brother of mine, you really need to learn how to answer a phone better. Tell dad and Suzanna I will see you guys in the New Year. By the way I will have your present sent Grandpa Bill’s” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooo what is it?” Ryan asked</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s called a fleshlight.” Jokingly Melissa said down the phone to tease her younger brother. “To save you using your hands.” Melissa cackled into the phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck off.” Was all she heard before Ryan hung up on her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE NEXT DAY<br/>Waking up at 7:00am had given Melissa plenty of time. Today was going to be a busy one.<br/>First was her date with Blake, then she would move her clothes and work stuff back to her parents home.<br/>Grabbing the medium sized black and dark blue suitcase Melissa started to fold stuff that she needed. Just a few bits, business suits, clothes to relax in, her favourite oversized jumper that fell to just below her bum, several pairs of shoes to match her outfits, hairdryer, straighteners.<br/>Leaving the case open on the bed, she grabbed a dark blue towel from the cupboard and went for shower.<br/>After finishing her shower, with the towel wrapped around her body and her long her wet hair covered in a towel, she heard her phone ring.<br/>Grabbing it and hitting the answer button “Hello Jackson.” She said cheerily.<br/>“What do you want?” Jackson asked caution in his voice. Melissa rarely relied on anyone so for her to send a text message late at night and ask Jackson a favour, so Jackson naturally worried.<br/>“I need to go home and look after my family’s dogs for a while. Now I know how much you like my place. Would you mind staying here for as long as I am gone.” Melissa asked Jackson because he was still constrained to living at home but also because she could trust him. “Ok. Can Julian stay too?” Jackson asked<br/>“Well duh.” Came Melissa’s response “I thought that was a given” she chuckled. “I’ll send you a text later when to come collect the keys.”<br/>Lazily Jackson said “K bye.” After hanging up the phone Melissa dried herself and got changed.<br/>Melissa had decided upon the black figure hugging skinny jeans, that clung to her long legs making them look even longer, the curve of her bottom and hips. For her top she wore a royal blue vest top, that highlighted her ample chest making it look larger than it was.<br/>She wore a simple black brushed leather jacket that made her slim waist look even slimmer. On her feet she wore a pair of brand new black and blue Adidas trainers.<br/>Light make up in her face, waterproof mascara, and just a hint of lipstick Melissa grabbed her hairbrush and unravelled her hair from the towel. It was now dry and she grabbed a hair tie and pulled it up into a high ponytail.<br/>Looking at her phone she could see she had a little bit of time left. An hour to be exact before Blake was to arrive.<br/>Tidying away the wet towels into her hamper, and boiling a kettle this morning she would have to make do with instant coffee, as the kettle screamed and clicked off she got her favourite mug.<br/>It was a mug the Ryan had bought for her on a school day trip. It had monkeys on one side and was blue and yellow. It had had the handle replaced from where it had been knocked of the counter and a chip in the centre. Melissa wouldn’t throw it out, because of the sentiment of it.<br/>Drinking the hot, bitter liquid Melissa had to admit she was a bit excited, she hadn’t been to an amusement park in a long time, she hoped that they had roller coasters, she loved the thrilling and exhilarating experience of a rollercoaster.<br/>As time ticked on she drained her coffee, putting the mug into the dishwasher. Her phone beeped<br/>Blake - I’m outside your place.<br/>Melissa - Ok. On my way!<br/>Grabbing her keys and putting her phone in her jacket pocket Melissa headed out of the door.<br/>Blake was stood by his truck, dressed in a black jumper and jeans. His face lit up when he saw Melissa. That aching in his loins was back again. Her face looked like she hadn’t made any effort with make up, yet she still looked amazingly beautiful, she stood in front him smiling “Hi” his eyes drank in every inch of her. Committing her to memory, the longs length of her legs in the skinny jeans, the jacket. Kissing her gently on the cheek, he didn’t dare do anymore otherwise he’d lose control and rip her clothes off and fuck her there and then.<br/>“You look beautiful.” Was all he said walking round to the passenger side, he opened the door as she climbed in.<br/>Noticing how ladylike she was, her long legs god how he yearned for them round his waist. Shaking his head as he slammed the door Blake wondered what was wrong with him. He was like a horny teenager, in fact he hadn’t been like this as a teen.<br/>Getting in the truck, Blake smiled. “Let’s go.” Was all he said before he reversed out of the car park.<br/>The amusement park was an hour away. And Blake and Melissa chatted.<br/>“So you live alone?” Blake asked he was trying to see how long it had been since Melissa had a boyfriend.<br/>“Yeah I have done since I was about 20. First in the U.K. then in New York now here.” She replied. Looking at everything but Blake.<br/>Melissa didn’t understand this yearning she had to touch Blake, hold his hand, run her hands over his chest, grab his hair as he kisses her neck. Melissa could feel her cheeks heat up.<br/>Breathing deep she readied herself for Blake’s questions “So not much chance for boyfriends then?” He asked nonchalantly<br/>Smiling slightly “No. I’ve never had anything long term. It’s only ever been dates. It’s never gotten serious.” Melissa explained<br/>Blake grinned inwardly at this, she’d never had more than dates, she wasn’t the sort to have one night stands, Blake could tell that from miles away. One more question should confirm his suspicions<br/>“So when was you last long term boyfriend?” Blake asked kind of not wanting to hear the answer<br/>Melissa replied with a mysterious look on her face “14 years ago.”<br/>It took Blake a couple of seconds to realise what her age was “You were 11?”<br/>She nodded and said “Yes.” Laughing she placed a hand on his arm as it lay on the steering wheel. “What about you? When was your last serious girlfriend?”<br/>Blake smiled and said “Ok you win. I have never had a serious girlfriend.”<br/>The amusement park car park approached and Melissa removed her hand as he pulled into a parking space near the entrance. Taking off her belt Blake had already got out of the truck and opened her door.<br/>“You don’t have to keep opening doors for me you know.” Melissa said as she stepped out “But thank you.”<br/>As they approached the ticket booth, Melissa got her phone out. She had wanted to surprise Blake. On Friday when he’d confirmed their date she brought two Platinum VIP Tickets. That allowed them to skip all the queues, and they could stay at the park all day if they wanted to. Even into the evening. It also allowed rental of bathing costumes for the hotels swimming pool and sauna.<br/>Melissa said “I’ve got these.” Showing the email to the ticket clerk. He smiled and printed off “PLATINUM WRIST BANDS”<br/>“Your wrist please.” The ticket clerk said<br/>Fixing the wristband in place Blake leaned over “You’re sly.”<br/>Melissa held up her hands in resignation “I plead the fifth.” Smiling Blake took Melissa’s hand and they walked through the turnstile, turning towards her he said with humour in his voice “Brits can’t plead the fifth, it’s for Americans only.” Then he places a simple but breathtaking chaste kiss on her pink full lips. Melissa sighs as Blake pulls away. Pulling her hand he grabs a map and they sit on a bench looking at where to start first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After deciding that they should start on a rollercoaster Blake and Melissa went to the front of the queue. Even at this time the park was busy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flashing their wristbands they waited for the car to pull in. Sitting in the seat on the outside Melissa put the belt across her lap. Blake got in and sat next to her before the bar went down over their shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This particular rollercoaster had two loop the loops and a vertical drop and was called Lava.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the loop the loop was the vertical drop, as the car reached the top Melissa waved her hands in the air screaming “Whoooooo” at the top of her lungs, sneaking a peek at Blake, his knuckles were turning white and he looked like he was about to throw up. The flash of the camera went off as the car plummeted into the fake volcano below. Getting off the ride Blake was still as white as a sheet. They looked at the photo of the ride, Melissa is smiling with her arms in the air, Blake looks terrified.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to buy that photo.” She teased “Don’t you dare he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa looked concerned “Are you okay? Do you need a drink?” Grabbing a bottle of water from a nearby vending machine Melissa handed it to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grabbing it from her he pulled off the lid and drank it down quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa started laughing. “Why didn’t you say you don’t like rollercoasters?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake shot her a look “It’s uncool isn’t it. Besides I thought it would be okay this time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking like a puppy who had been given a kick, he quickly turned the tables on Melissa “Oh they have this new attraction I want to show you.” Grabbing her hand he pulled her along.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Melissa asked. A smirk on his face Blake replied “It’s a haunted house.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa laughed “Oh great, I love these. Where’s the car?” As they got to the front. “Yeah there isn’t one. This isn’t your average haunted house. The people who take part are real actors. They chase you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa’s face dropped. “Yeah a great haunted house” trying to hide fear and sarcasm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t let go of your partners hand.” The ride operator said. Blake linked his fingers with Melissa’s and they pushed open the big horror doors.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake could feel Melissa tremble as they walked through the haunted mansion, there was a zombie, a vampire, a werewolf, fake blood dripping down the walls in a room with the girl from the exorcist, when they got to the final room, they walked in an saw a “Dr” with his back to them. He was “doing surgery” on an alive human, both were very good special effects. As the Dr approached the patient he pulled out “teeth” and a zombie nurse jumped out from the side Melissa screamed. Not a high pitched cute, girly one but a ‘Serial killer is after me and I don’t care how I sound scream.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mummmy!” She yelled. Grabbing her hand as the nurse approached Blake ran and pulled Melissa along. They finally reached the exit after a maze of tunnels and the theme from Nightmare on Elm Street played.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Getting into the sunshine, Melissa bent over her hands on her knees catching her breath. Blake was laughing hard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Its. Not. Funny. I. Hate. Dentists.” Melissa panted. Blake was laughing even harder as she pouted even more. Trying to offer an apology Blake said “Do you fancy some lunch? I have a picnic basket in the car.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes please.” Blake left Melissa on a bench and walked back to the entrance. As he approached her, he saw she was talking to someone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi.” Blake said when he got closer. “Oh it’s you Kevin.” Blake said irritated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well well well. If it isn’t Blake Milligan, your twin Brock not with you?” Kevin sneered. Blake could see that Kevin was making Melissa uncomfortable, sitting right next to her on the bench his arm resting on the back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m here on a date. Why would Brock be with me?” Blake said through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just wondered, you know how much he dislikes he’s me, and I don’t know why.” Kevin said innocently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kevin I’m....” Blake was about to give Kevin a piece of his mind when Melissa said “We’re on a date. Do you mind?” And got up and walked away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rushing away from Kevin Blake had to jog to keep up. “I was ambushed. His girlfriend Anita said she wanted to talk business, then she disappeared only for Kevin to appear.” Melissa explained</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake grabbed Melissa’s hand and pulled her into his chest, he didn’t understand what was going on with Melissa and why she disliked him so much, but he held her in his arms. Gently stroking her hair “Its okay. You don’t have to worry.” He soothed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Holding her hand Blake, led Melissa to a lake. He laid the blanket out on the grass and Melissa sat down. Opening the basket he got out a selection of food, “I didn’t know what you liked.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a lovely picnic and a bottle of beer each, the young couple lay on the blanket on the floor and looked up at the sky.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So are you comfortable telling me what happened between you and Kevin Green?” Blake asked</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turning her head to look at him she told him about the IBA awards. And while she had self defence lessons for a second she froze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway it’s history. Besides you didn’t tell me you and Brock were twins.” Melissa said</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah I was hoping you’d forget about that.” Blake said. “Brock is the eldest by 5 minutes, yes we’re identical twins, no we don’t feel each other’s pain and yes we are completely different.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smiling slightly Blake put everything away in the basket and returned it to the car. Getting back to Melissa she had decided the next ride they should go on was Lifeguard Island. They were both going to get absolutely soaked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By six pm they were exhausted and had been on every ride in the park. As the Ferris wheel rode them round one final time. As it climbed its way to the top, Blake kissed Melissa. He poked his tongue against her lips, asking for permission, as she opened her mouth slightly he poked his tongue in, it searched for hers and a battle for dominance grew.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they pulled apart Blake could feel his erection straining against the zipper on his jeans.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted her, badly, more than any woman he’s ever wanted. He accidentally voiced his what he was thinking. “I want you.” Blake blushed slightly, “Sorry. What I mean is I want to see you again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kissing him with a peck on his cheek “Tomorrow.” She said, “i have to move back to my parents house for a while, come over theirs tomorrow.” As the bucket touched down on the ground Blake felt his heart lift. “Bring something to swim in.” She added as an afterthought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hand in hand they walked back to the car. Driving her home made his heart ache. Melissa talked about everything and nothing ‘She’s kind goofy but so together. What is it with this walking contradiction.’ As he killed the engine, she went to get out of the car, and told Blake “I’ll text you with my parents address. Later tonight.” Giving him a gentle kiss, she opened the door and walked into her building</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake drove home, as he got out of the truck and locked it, he pulled out his phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa - Hi Blake, I had an amazing time today, thank you, my parents address is </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">32245 West Park Ave</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">See you tomorrow about 10 am M x</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A smile instantly came to Blake’s face as he read the message. Melissa had trusted him, trusted him with her parents address, that was something massive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Putting his key in the lock, he could hear Brock moving around inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake loved Brock and there were times he was glad they lived together, he just wished right now that they lived apart. He’d love to bring Melissa back to his place and make her call his name all night long. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pulling up the name of his bar, Blake put the phone to his ear as he opened the front door to the apartment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Craig, it’s Blake. Listen I know you guys got the bonus from the IBA, I’m giving you all a bonus if you’ll shut the bar tomorrow for me. Thanks dude.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ending the call Blake pocketed the phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He found Brock sitting at his laptop, looking at pictures, a flyer next to him. Picking up the flyer, reading it aloud “Featherlite, we help support new business ideas.” Snatching the flyer out of Blake’s hand Brock raised an eyebrow, “You’ve not been working?” His voice hoarse. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah man, I’ve been on a date with the most amazing woman.” Blake had now moved to infront of Brock, as Blake couldn’t see what was on the screen of the laptop, Brock pulled up a picture of Melissa, standing on stage at the IBA, her auburn hair glowing under the stage lights, her red dress making her look angelic but devilish, the curve of her breast, her long legs peeking out from the slit in her dress. God Brock was hard. It took him a few seconds to realise Blake was telling him about his date. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smiling, Blake said “Well that’s it. Goodnight Bro.” And within three steps had shut the door to his bedroom. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pulling the heavy bag up to the house, Melissa unlocked the door, with the spare keys her parents gave her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Walking into the hallway it was beautiful decorated with warm colours of orange and gold. In most places it would look tacky, but in her parents place it looked the best. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Going up the stairs with the heavy bag, Melissa found her room. Opening the door, she put the bag on the floor and switched on the light. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room was perfect. It had cream walls, a four poster bed and an en suite bathroom, a walk in wardrobe and a balcony that overlooked the swimming pool and patio area. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Putting the bag on the bed Melissa set about putting her stuff away. Once everything was sorted she went back downstairs to let the dogs in from the run they were in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa’s family had three dogs a German Shepherd called Storm daft as a brush but an excellent guard dog and he loved his humans. An all black Belgian malinois called Ebony who liked to think she was top dog. And finally the boss that was a St Bernard called Sully short for Sullivan, he was old now at nearly 10 and he had been Melissa’s best friend. All three dogs had ran over to her, knocking Melissa to the floor and giving her licks all over. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After giving them something to eat, Melissa grabbed the good bourbon that she knew her dad hid in his office and sat on the couch with the dogs. Flicking on Netflix, her phone rang, picking it up Sully growled. He hated phone calls, it meant less scratches behind his ears, shushing him Melissa picked it up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mel, it’s Dad, are you okay? Listen there’s a bottle of bourbon in my office by all means finish it. Help yourself to anything. We love you. Grandpa Bill says hi.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa smiled “Hey dad, ok I will and tell Grandpa Bill I said hello and he better get well soon. Or he’ll have me to deal with.” Laughing down the phone Shane said “Ok sweetie, we love you.” Melissa heard “I don’t.” From Ryan. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa said “Tell Ryan I don’t love him either. Bye dad.” And hung up the phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flicking through movies Melissa decided to put on her favourite anti hero Deadpool. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Warm and comfortable, Melissa quickly got into the movie and before she knew it her eyelids were closing and she was fast asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A ringing phone woke Melissa, looking at the phone she could see it was gone midnight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” Melissa said her voice heavy from sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you get my message?” Sam asked </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No sorry Sam.” Melissa said as she moved the heavy dogs from on top of her. “I booked in an appointment for tomorrow, at 9:00 I was waiting for a response. Sorry boss.” Sam said guiltily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly it’s nothing for you to apologise for. Ok. I will have the meeting at my parents place. I won’t have time tomorrow as I am busy after that. Goodnight Sam.” Melissa explained before hanging up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Getting her personal mobile, she called Blake. “Hey Blake, it’s me. Sorry for calling you so late.” Feeling guilty at ringing at that time of night, she could hear in his voice she’d woken him up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is everything okay?” Blake asked slightly confused. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I have a meeting tomorrow, my secretary reminded me and I completely forgot. The thing is I don’t know how long it will take. So can we meet at 1:00 instead of 10:00. I should be done by then.” Melissa said silently praying </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course baby. Don’t worry. I don’t mind meeting later. Maybe we could have some dinner together too.” Blake suggested to make her feel comfortable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smiling down the phone Melissa sighed “Ok see you tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Putting the phone down, Melissa locked up and went to bed followed by her entourage of four legged friends. Not before setting an alarms clock for 7:00</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">THE NEXT MORNING </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa got out of bed as the shrill alarm beeped, hitting the button. She got up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The oversized mans shirt she was wearing fell just below her bottom. Walking down the stairs she went and opened the french doors and let the dogs out. Shutting but not locking the door, because the dogs could open the door to let themselves in, Melissa put some food into their bowls, filled the other bowls with water, put them on the floor, Melissa grabbed her mobile calling up “Becky’s bakery.” The voice answered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi yeah, can I get a selection of pastries, delivered please?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes the breakfast box is good. Would you like to know what that contains?” The disembodied asked politely</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No that’s okay thank you. Could you charge it to the Hartford account please, would you be able to get it here before 9am? It’s to the residential address you have on the account.” Melissa loved Becky’s bakery, their food is always made fresh and delicious. And Melissa also knew that Ryan used them regularly, so they have their parents address on file. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok. We can do that. Although it might be at 9:00. Is that okay?” The voice asked</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s perfectly fine. Thank you. Goodbye.” Melissa said, putting the phone down Melissa jumps in the shower, the hot water beating down on her frame, steam fogs up the mirror as she steps out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa went to get dressed, putting on a white vest top, with a long sleeved lace tunic over the the top, a pair of leggings, and flat shoes, although not her usual attire her business meeting wasn’t in its usual place either. Spraying a light floral perfume, that she wore only on weekends. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hair in a french braid, with a white hair tie as the end. Even in these simple clothes she looked elegant. She applied some light make up, no foundation, she was trying to let her skin breath, just brown eyeshadow, mascara with wings, and red lipstick. Melissa didn’t normally go for red it clashed with her hair, but this was a deep red like red wine, and looked amazing. She nipped downstairs and put on a pot of coffee carrying it and mugs through to the dining room along with cream and milk and sugar. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Putting the dogs outside a knock came to the door, checking her reflection quickly in the mirror by the door, Melissa opened the door, and stopped stunned, at the door stood who she thought was Blake. Brock was equally stunned, he knew she was beautiful from the IBA awards, but dressed in none business clothes she was breathtakingly beautiful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Say something you idiot’ clearing his throat he spoke “Hi I’m Brock Milligan. Your secretary confirmed we’d be meeting here.” Brock stood there. A briefcase in one hand, his shirt, tight over his biceps, Melissa could see he like Blake clearly worked out. He was wearing a suit but no jacket. As he arrived the pastries also arrived, as Melissa went to turn to shut the door the awkward box made her over balanced and she fell, Brock standing close caught her in one arm and the box in the other.Melissa’s face is buried into his chest, her hand clutching at his bicep, as he effortlessly handles a briefcase, a box of pastries, and Melissa. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Easy there.” Brock said, his eyes locked on hers as she looked at him from against his chest. She could smell his aftershave it was a very masculine scent. And seemed to suit him. He could also smell her perfume, ‘Wow, she smells amazing.’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Realisation hitting Melissa pulls away, straightening her clothes, with a slight blush on her face. “T-this way Mr Milligan.”Melissa said not dating to look at Brock as she took the box from him. Guiding him towards the dining room, with a table big enough to seat 16 adults. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Placing the box on the table, Melissa said “Ok Mr Milligan. Impress me. Setting his things down Brock gave a 40 minute explanation of what his business did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now Melissa understood why Sam had pencilled in this meeting last minute. Brock was looking to start his own photography business, to take the place of McAdam Photography. Smiling to herself as Brock handed her his portfolio. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Opening the book, she was a complete novice, but she saw how talented he was. As she flipped through the photos one in particular caught her eye. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is me. I’m at the IBA.” Melissa said shocked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brock had forgotten he’d put that in his portfolio. “Ah yeah. Sorry.” He started to explain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you misunderstand, I look amazing, I only recognised it was me by the dress I’m wearing. Wow. May I keep this portfolio to show the board, it will help your case.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brock nodded, pouring himself some coffee and pouring some for Melissa as she looked again at the photos. Drinking down his coffee he had managed to look over at her, seeing the expression on her face, the curve of her neck. Taking a deep breath he placed his cup back on the saucer, “I think that’s just about covered everything.” Melissa said standing, “I will call you tomorrow with a final decision. The board meets Monday Mornings, so would 2 o’ clock be okay?” Melissa asked as she had her phone scheduler at the ready. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brock nodded “Yes of course. I look forward to hearing from you then.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa walked Brock to the door as the clock struck 11:00. As she opened the door there stood Blake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blake?!” Said Brock and Melissa in unison. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake looked from Melissa to Brock, a smile formed on his face. “So this was your business meeting.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let the statement hang in the air. Melissa spoke “I didn’t know it was your brother who I would be seeing, I was tired when my secretary phoned me and I didn’t look at the name properly, can you imagine what I thought when I saw your twin Brock standing there.” Both Brock and Blake smiled. Brock told Blake “What are you doing here Blake?” Brock had his suspicions about why Blake was there with two bottles of red wine, Brock saw the label and knew that Blake reserved this wine for the VIP area of his bar, and cost $200 a bottle. But he had to hear Blake say the words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake opened his mouth and said “Melissa and I are dating.” Melissa’s mouth dropped as Blake admitted it. They’d never made it clear, and Melissa had began to wonder herself, Blake saying that made it clear and it kind of stung a little, which was confusing but honest. Brock turned towards Melissa “I-I look forward to hearing from you Miss Hartford.” Then turning to Blake he shook his head slightly and said “See you at home Blake.” Then he was gone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Recovering from seeing Brock, Black said “Hi Baby.” Melissa greeted him “Hey Blake. Come on in.” Blake’s eyes were looking all around, “Nice place.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shutting the door and locking it, Melissa said “It’s my parents, I’m taking care of their dogs while they’re away. Fancy a swim?” Blake nodded, giving the wine to Melissa as she offered to uncork them and put them in the kitchen to breathe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if on cue, Sully and Storm come running in, followed by a very guilty looking Ebony. Melissa and Blake walked through to the patio, Melissa talking as they walked. “We had them from puppies. We found Sully, he’d been abandoned by the side of the road, and he was on the verge of death, I stayed up and bottle fed him, covered him with a blanket when he slept. The only reason I can’t have him at my place is they don’t allow animals, plus he’s so big. Storm and Ebony are rescue dogs, they had been born to a dog fighter, my dad was brave he heard about this illegal dog fight, and stormed in there and took them. He wanted to rescue them all, but could only carry the two. So that how’s we ended up with them. Storm is a great guard dog, but is a dumb as a rock.” Melissa laughed. As they got to the pool Melissa realised what Ebony had looked guilty about. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she walked out and stepped onto the patio, she saw the leftovers from the box of pastries. “Damn it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake burst out laughing, Melissa tried her best to look cross at the dogs but ended up laughing with him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa and Blake walked to the table on the patio, it was glass, and had a parasol over it to keep off the sun, for early December it was mild. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Getting up Melissa opened the door, to the pool. Blake was impressed with the pool house, the roof retracted in summer, the inside was warm, and it had changing rooms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok I’m going to change. There’s another changing room next door to this one.” Melissa said as she disappeared behind the locked door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Blake opened the door, And shut it behind him, he noticed box shelving. Taking off his jeans, shoes and socks, he had his swim shorts on underneath which came to mid thigh, taking off his t shirt and sweater, he folded them and put them in the box shelves, there was crisp white towels there. Grabbing one he draped it over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ready Blake?” Melissa asked from outside his door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Opening the door, there she stood, a vision in black. She was wearing a black bikini it was crocheted, and had tassels at the sides. He also noticed on her right side just under her right breast was a tattoo of a treble clef. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes hit the tattoo, and he gave her a questioning look. “I went through a rebellious phase.” Laughing Blake said “Oh you’re definitely a rebel sweetheart.” Draping his arm over her shoulder and pulling her close. Throwing the towel on a chair Blake had a chance to show off and impress her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly he turned and dived into the warm pool water. Splashing Melissa with water as he did so. ‘Got her’ he thought. Standing there Melissa raised her eyebrows, “You think you’re the only one who can splash? Oh it’s on Blake. Champion pool splasher here.” Melissa backed up a little way, took two steps and cannonballed into the pool, sending a wave of water over Blake’s head, who was now treading water, as he couldn’t stand on the floor at the deeper end. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake chased her round the pool, Melissa managed to keep him away, until he cut off her exit and caught her around the waist. Litigant her up and pulling her down, he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her deeply, she wrapped her legs round his waist as he waded through the water. Before lifting her up and throwing her backwards into the pool. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coming up spluttering with her hair now lose from its hair tie, she flipped her hair, and it’s like she was doing it in slow motion. “You. Just you wait.” With the chlorine burning in her nose she dove underwater. Swimming as gracefully and fast as a dolphin she headed straight for his ankles grabbing them and pulling him off his feet sending Blake splashing into the water.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After an hour of horsing around, Melissa and Blake got out. Grabbing towels they wrapped them around them. Grabbing their clothes, Melissa said “You’ll need to shower in the house. Dad still hasn’t had showers put in here yet. You can use my en suite.” Blake looked shocked, how many other guys has she had here, using her shower. ‘Calm down, she doesn’t live here permanently.’ His brain screamed as they walked back hand in hand towards the house. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa showed Blake where the shower was, and spare towels, Blake was more impressed by her room, and only raised a brow at the four poster bed. “Nice room.” Melissa blushed, this was unlike her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go and erm drink....I mean I’ll go and get us a glass of wine.” Melissa virtually ran away, ‘what the hell is wrong with me? I’m not normally this tongue tied, and I’m much more articulate, get it together you idiot, he’s going to think we’re both blithering idiots.’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa walked downstairs and got two glasses of red wine, taking them back upstairs, she opened the bedroom door as Blake was walking out of the shower with a towel round his waist. His clothes lay in a neat pile on the bed. Taking his glass from her, he took a big drink, “Mmmmm this wine is great.” He said before looking at Melissa. “I’m going to shower.” She said before dashing off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grabbing his shirt, he slipped it on and put on his jeans, he hadn’t got any underwear. He checked the pockets for the condoms to make sure they hadn’t fallen out. He slipped on his socks, and sat on the bed leaning against the pillows, drink in hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door to the en-suite opened, and steam billowed out, Melissa emerged, with a towel wrapped around her, before grabbing something’s from drawers and disappearing again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After 10 minutes she opened the door, she was wearing her oversized shirt, and a pair of hot pants. Blake froze, he could feel the control he was holding onto, the one that stopped him throwing her on the bed and destroying her, was slipping slowly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking down at the glass, “It’s empty.” He said half to himself and half to Melissa. “I’ll go get the bottles.” She replied cheerily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leaving the room, Blake turned his phone off, seeing the tv on the opposite wall, he placed his glass on the drawers underneath, standing he went to bathroom, his dick had gotten hard, and was hurting him straining against his zip, so he went to make himself more comfortable, but didn’t want Melissa to catch him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coming back with the bottle Melissa called out “Blake?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In here” came the reply. Sitting on the bed she quickly whipped off her bra and shoved it in the drawer, as she closed the drawer, Blake walked in. Leaning against the frame, he gave her a smouldering look, had she been standing she would have most certainly fainted on the spot. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Climbing onto the bed next to her, Blake lay and opened his arms, getting up Melissa grabbed the remote and the wine, when all of a sudden the door to the bedroom opened. In walked Sully, and Storm, Ebony was nowhere to be seen. Sully climbed up onto the big bed, lying horizontally across the bottom, letting out a small “oof” he fell asleep, Storm however wanted to sleep with his humans, jumping onto the bed next to a cuddling Melissa and Blake, he put his paws and head on her thigh, Melissa and Blake decided what movie to watch “Die Hard” came the response from Melissa, Blake looked at her shocked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shrugging she said “What? I like all sorts of movies.” And put Die Hard on. As they were watching Bruce Willis in probably his greatest role ever according to Blake, Storm slowly crept further over Melissa so his front half was lying on Blake and his back half on Melissa, Storm then proceeded to turn over, lying on his back, all four feet in the air, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth and snoring. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa started to shake with laughter “We’ve been Stormed.” She said pointing at the daft German Shepard snoring away. Blake sat up giving Storms exposed stomach a scratch, making his back leg twitch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake asked “Should we order in? Or did you want me to go collect?” Melissa replied “Let’s order in.” Pulling up a delivery website on her phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After deciding on Pizza with all the trimmings, they went back to Die Hard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as the movie was nearing its end Storm jumped off the bed and ran out of the door, and down the stairs to the front door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There stood the pizza delivery guy. Grabbing the pizzas and drinks bag and shutting and locking the door, Melissa and Storm raced upstairs. As Melissa entered the bedroom, she saw Blake lying on the bed next to Sully, who had now moved into the spot Melissa had vacated, Blake had his hand resting on the large dog, “You traitor” Melissa said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake gave her a questioning look, “Sully, you’re the most traitorous dog in the world. It’s me you’re supposed to love.” She put on a mock pout, Blake looked at Melissa and realised how he liked this side of her too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sully off!” Melissa said firmly. Sully as obedient as ever, moved off the bed and went to lay on the floor with a now sulking Storm. He looked longingly at the pizza boxes hoping like when his mistress was home before he would get a slice or two. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lying the two huge pizza boxes on the bed with the bag, Melissa opened them cringing slightly at Blake’s choice of Ham and pineapple. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pineapple does not go on pizza.” Melissa said the clear distaste in her voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s sooooo good.” Blake responded wafting a large slice of the monstrosity under her nose</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bite me.” Melissa said laughing, Blake looked at her, “Ok.” He said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Starring into his eyes Melissa gulped heavily. She could feel the full weight of his gaze on her. She had frozen, a slice of meat and pepper pizza with a bite taken out of it half way to her lips. Blake continued eating not noticing Melissa’s internal struggle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taking a small bite of pizza Melissa struggled internally, she wanted Blake, but her lack of inexperience meant she didn’t know how, sure she’d given oral sex before, she even had toys, but had never used them. It’s not like she didn’t know how, she just didn’t want her first time to be with a lump of latex. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake grabbed a napkin out of the drinks bag, opening a can of Coke, he nearly drained it in one swallow, Melissa watched every movement he made. Her virginity hanging around her neck like a heavy weight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You finished?” He asked “Yes.” Responded a nodding Melissa, Blake placed the pizza boxes on the floor of the bedroom, not noticing a stealthy Storm sneaking towards them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s put another movie on.” Blake responded </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok. How about 50, Shades of Grey?” Melissa asked hoping that Blake would get the message. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. “You sure?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Very sure.” Was the response that came back. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake leaned over and kissed Melissa, it started out as a simple chaste kiss, but quickly grew into a battle of dominance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stopping for a bit Blake stands up and opens the bedroom door “Storm, Sully out.” Both dogs just look at him never moving. Exasperated Blake runs a hand through his hair, laughing quietly Melissa said in a firm voice but never moving off the bed “Sully, Storm out.” The two dogs got up, giving one last puppy dog eyed look to Melissa they walked straight out of the room, Blake closes the door behind them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stalking back to the bed, Blake, cups Melissa’s face and kisses her again, deeply, the sort of kiss that makes you loose your breath, pulling away slightly, Melissa’s face was flushed pink. “Blake I....” she said “I’m...” Blake put his hand on top of hers, “Breathe, take your time.” He said gently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve never had sex before.” Melissa blurted out, clearly embarrassed that she had got to the age of 25 without ever having sex. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake face became gentle “Honey, that’s fine. We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa shook her head “No you don’t understand, I want to. I’ve not really found time, what with work and” before Melissa could finish her sentence Blake kissed her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Holding the back of her head gently with one hand, his other arm snaking around her waist, pulling her close to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa put her hands on his chest, and gently pushed him back, getting up off the bed, she stood, slowly as if unsure of his reactions, she pulled the shirt, getting the buttons in her hair, stuck. But she Blake’s eyes seem to darken, as if a raw primal urge took control of him. As he starred at this beautiful woman in front of him. Getting up he walked over to her “A little help.” She asks innocently from inside the shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finding the bottom of the shirt, he finds the top button is caught in her hair, and slowly teases it out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pulling off the shirt, her hair falls back in place. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake grabs her, and kisses her, holding on, Melissa realised her position. She has just a pair of hot pants on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered in her ear making her visibly shudder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Moving her backwards towards the bed, Blake, watched as she fell backwards onto the bed. Looking down at her he climbs onto the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Capturing her mouth in a hungry yet sweet kiss. Kissing his way across her face, down her jaw, and down her neck. She lets out a stifled moan. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stops looking down at her, with his hands on the bed at either side of her head. He asks in a clear but quiet voice “Do you want this? Me? Us?” Blake was a lot of things but he didn’t want to pressure any girl into doing anything she didn’t want to do, let alone on who has no experience. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa nodded “Yes. I want this. I want you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Moving his head to her chest, he gently kissed her breast before moving down to her nipple. Taking one in his mouth and the other in between his finger and thumb, gently rubbing, Melissa let out a moan. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled at this, peppering her breasts with kisses and her nipples with little sucks, he made her nipples harden under his touch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Working his way downwards, he kissed the line from her rib cage to her navel, gently he undid the button on the black denim hotpants </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hooking his fingers in the belt loops with a little help from Melissa, he slid off the hotpants, seeing her lacy black panties underneath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly he kissed his way down and found her soaking wet core. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gently he pushed her panties to one side, the sight that greeted him took his breath away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking up at her hooded eyes and flushed face, Blake swallowed “Do you want this?” He asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake had to make sure, he didn’t want to force Melissa into anything, She nodded too overwhelmed to say anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake inserted one finger inside her wetness, he very nearly orgasmed there and then, as he did so Melissa let out a lustful groan. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Making his way up the bed he lay at her side his fingers working their magic, he felt her tense “Come for me baby” slipped out of his mouth and she felt her reach her climax. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After her climax had ended he moved off the bed and took off his jeans being careful with his current hardness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned over to get a condom, but Melissa stopped him, “I’m protected.” She told him, hinting she needed birth control for periods. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kneeling over her he put her feet flat on the bed, and lay in between her knees. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he entered her, he looked down at her and kissed her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Make love to me, Blake” was all she said, before he plunged his large smooth member inside her. An audible gasp escaped her lips, along with a moan. He stayed there for a minute to allow her to catch her breath. “Move.” She whispered. “You sure?” He whispered. Leaning up to kiss him was the only “Yes” he needed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake was gentle with Melissa, as he thrust on and out of her, aware of her pleasure as well as his own. She moved in time with him, and kept the pace. Getting slightly faster as they both got closer and closer to release. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As release hit them both after thrusting inside her one last time Blake collapsed on the bed after withdrawing himself from her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god, that was amazing.” Blake said, pulling her towards him so she was lying on his chest, he kissed her forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt sleep take over him, as they cuddled up together, then before they both knew it the two of them had fallen asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Waking later Melissa looked over at the clock and saw it was 1:30 am, Blake was snoring slightly, his arm draped possessively across her waist, turning slightly, Blake’s arm tightened to stop her leaving. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As his bicep relaxed she wriggled out from under his arm, she nipped to the en-suite, splashing water on her face, she looked in the mirror, expecting to see someone different staring back at her. She didn’t. She still looked the same albeit with with messed up hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she reentered the bedroom, Blake was sitting up against the headboard and spoke “I woke up and you were gone.” He pouted slightly Melissa saw this thinking how adorable he looked in the moonlight. And moved towards him, “Oh Blake, I needed the bathroom.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake looked at he mischievously “Well I’m sad now. I need you to make it up to me.” He said with a twinkle in his eye. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa kissed him, he was taken by surprise but only for a second as he kissed her back. He hadn’t expected her to be so forthcoming. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Putting his hands on her back, her skin felt warm to touch in the cold night air. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sitting on his lap on top of the sheet, Melissa wrapped her legs around his waist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kissing her neck, she stifled a moan “Baby I love hearing how you sound, let me hear your beautiful voice.” Blake said in the quiet room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa was grinding her hips against him, she could feel his hardness through the sheet that covered him. Slightly parting her lips, she let out a shuddering breath, Blake liked seeing her like this vulnerable and out of control. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah he liked it when this happened. But he wasn’t out to make a woman submit, and bring her to a quivering pile of jelly, no that sort of thing he left to his brother Brock not that Brock was into hardcore BDSM or anything but he liked to be in control during sex he had accidentally overheard him telling his previous girlfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake was going to take his time this time around, the first time they had done it, it went by as blur. He was so focused on making her happy and not making sure he wasn’t forcing her to do things he hadn’t been left satiated. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was hungry, and not for food. The pads of his fingertips, pressed to her now hard nipples, eliciting a pleasurable moan from Melissa. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Jesus Christ this is so erotic’ Blake thought. Lifting her hips slightly Melissa pulled the sheet away from his lap and off his legs, meaning now there was no barrier between him rock hard member and her soaking wet core. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rocked his hips slightly, and felt his hardness press against her. A shudder tore through her body, but he knew that she hadn’t reached climax yet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Getting up off the bed, he put his arms around her back, and turned around as he gently lowered her onto the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pulling away and moving her legs he moved his head down towards her now soaking wet centre, Melissa gulped thickly as he lazily and purposely made slow strokes across her hard bundle of nerves. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something close to electricity shot through her, and she gasped out loud. Smirking he lifted his head “Yes that’s it’s baby. Let me hear that voice more.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa moved slightly, he could feel her getting close to her climax, as she got closer and closer he stopped. Hearing her whimper from not being able to climax turned him on even more, he didn’t know that was possible. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lifting himself and her off the bed, she wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles together to stop her falling, and she did the same thing with her arms. Slowly very slowly he leaned Melissa backwards and plunged one finger into her tight wet core. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This caused her back to arch at the pleasure, retracting but not fully he inserted another finger, this time she screamed the word “Fuck!” Loudly dragging the “k” sound out as he thrust two fingers in and out of her, he felt her tighten around them. And her body stiffened as her climax ripped through her entire body. Stopping suddenly he moved her legs from round his waist, there was unspoken words between them, he guided her and showed her, she allowed herself to be led. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Putting his hands on her shoulders he told her gently “Baby on your knees.” She complied she knew what he was asking, she also knew that if she said “No.” He would stop there and then no questions asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taking his firm member into her mouth shepushed it further in, her hands on his hips pulling him closer, her eyes swept up, he was looking down over her, the expression on his face was pure animalistic lust. He closed his eyes, as she licked and sucked, wrapping one hand slowly around the base he let out a groan and said “Fuck Melissa. I can’t hold back anymore.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then it’s like something in him snapped the last of his resolve, he put his hands in her hair at the side of her head and helped her to suck him off as he thrust his hips into her pretty pink mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few minutes of the same later and he had his release shooting his red hot seed down her throat. She swallowed the huge amount slowly</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Jesus even that was erotic’ Blake thought as he watched her through his post climax haze. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pulling her up towards him, Melissa looked at the clock as he literally swept other off her feet and they fell backwards onto the bed. The clock flashed 3 am. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Satiated and reeling Blake pulled her close, and with that possessive arm fell asleep happier than he had been in a while. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa opened her eyes and looked at the red numbers on the clock 6:00 it flashed. Melissa felt something nudging into her lower back. Turning over she saw it was Blake’s cock. At the same time as she turned over his eyes were open.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning beautiful.” Blake said as he propped his head up on his hand. Leaning in for a little kiss, Melissa blinked away the last bit of sleep from her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good Morning, handsome.” Melissa said in response. Lifting her head in to kiss him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Were you watching me sleep?” Melissa asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What can I say, you look beautiful when you’re sleeping.” Blake murmured into the curve of her neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Giving her a long lazy kiss, Melissa returned it. “Are you okay? Not too sore?” He asked worried that his length and girth had hurt her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa was touched at the concern, “No I’m okay.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake had a mischievous look on his face “Come with me.” He said getting off the bed and pulling Melissa up by the hand. Following him to the en-suite Melissa realised what they were probably going to do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Opening the glass door to the shower cubicle Blake turned on the shower, allowing the hot water to steam up the little bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Going back to Melissa he grabbed her hand and said “Want to try something?” His eyebrow raised at the suggestive undertone </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” Was all Melissa said before he pulled her along and into the shower. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kissing her under the hot water the small white bathroom got steamy really quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake was hard still, he kissed Melissa’s mouth, cheek and neck. Before turning her around so her back was facing him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Put your palms on the wall.” Was all he said and Melissa complied </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was very wet, partially from the shower and partially from kissing this amazing guy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He placed his rock hard member at her entrance and thrust into her, Melissa let out an audible gasp, spreading her legs shoulder width apart as he did so, it was as thought when Blake was around she couldn’t get enough oxygen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The slopping of the falling water, his grunts and moans and Melissa’s noises were all that could be heard in the small bathroom, putting one hand on her hip to steady himself and the other on her breast and nipple he slowly agonisingly thrust in and out of her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck Melissa. You’re so fucking beautiful.” Blake said through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hand on her hip now moved towards her clit, making her buck against him, “Blake.” She cried out close to climax. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pulling her back towards him and pressing her back against his muscular chest he got faster all the while playing with her clit.With Melissa now standing straight, Blake held onto her shoulder with one hand while keeping a finger pressed against her bundle of nerves, he leaned back thrusting harder into her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard the noises she made, the moaning, the gasps, the “Fuck Blake harder.” And this turned him on more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last moan Melissa let out, she threw her head back and arched her back as her orgasm hit her in waves, coursing through her body, making her tremble in his arms, that was the last straw and a few seconds after she came he also reached climax and thrust the last of his hot seed inside her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Withdrawing from her always provoked a whimper from Melissa, as if she was complaining the fullness and hardness was leaving. Turning her around, he kissed Melissa and she snuggled against his chest as they both attempted to get their heart rates under control. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they had gotten them under control Blake took her pomegranate shower gel, he poured a little into his hand, and started to wash her all over. Melissa returned the favour, then before they knew it they were all foamy and kissing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they’d rinsed off Melissa grabbed towels hanging on the heated monochrome towel rail. Blake wrapped hers round her body and Blake wrapped his round his waist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They returned to the bedroom, to find Blake’s phone ringing. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grabbing his phone his expression turns black. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. This is he. Ok. Ok. Give me about an hour. Call the plumber. Tell them I’ll be there at 8:00. Ok. Bye.” Running his hand through his wet hair, Blake threw the phone on the bed, “Shit. I have to go deal with an emergency at work. The fire department have been called to find my bar flooded from a broken water pipe. I wanted to spend all day in bed.” Blake said sadness in his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay Blake you have to go deal with it. Melissa said as Blake gathered up his clothes, pulling them on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake couldn’t understand what was wrong with him, usually he had one date, slept with the girl then left. He NEVER stayed overnight, he NEVER wanted to spend all day having lazy sex in bed like he did right now, this wasn’t what HE did, this was what Brock did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pulling on his shirt and jeans, he looked at Melissa drying her hair, “Listen baby, I’m sorry.” As he pulled on his shoes, the brown leather shining, he walked over and dropped a kiss on Melissa’s lips and hugged her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pomegranate smell, a heady mixture, making his senses reel, the warm towel around her inviting him to stay. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa put her arms around Blake, rubbing her face against the cotton of his shirt, she could still smell his aftershave from the previous day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I’m falling for you.” Melissa blurted out, she didn’t mean to, it slipped out. Blake’s arms froze around her, “Blake?” She said looking up at him quietly “Don’t you have to go deal with your bar?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake shook his head slightly, grabbing his phone and slipping it into his pocket, “Yeah I should, I need to go.” And with that he left. Going down the stairs Blake put on his leather jacket. Going to the front door he turned the circular bolt on the door, and walked to his truck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unlocking it, he felt weird. He wondered what was going on with him. As he climbed into his truck, and pulled off the drive to go deal with his crisis all the while his emotions were in crisis waging war with himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he drove away Melissa verbally kicked herself, “Stupid.” She said out loud. “Why? Why did I say that?”<br/>Grabbing her clothes she quickly dressed. A pair of trousers and business suit felt appropriate for today, a pale pink blouse, and black heels.<br/>Going downstairs and feeding the three dogs, and putting the food in the garden, then locking the back door, she grabbed Brock’s portfolio, and her work bag, checking for her work and personal phones for messages, she grabbed her laptop, and keys for the office, her parents, her spares to her flat, and her car keys.<br/>Melissa decided to leave the tidying up until later, then she opened the front door and locked it with a key, going to her car she placed all of her belongings on the passenger seat.<br/>Taking her personal mobile she grabbed it, unlocking the screen, and pulled Blake’s name up in her contacts<br/>To Blake - Hope the bar isn’t too badly damaged. And you manage to get it sorted. Message me later if you want to or have the time. M x<br/>Locking the screen and putting it back in her bag, Melissa started the engine, and pulled off the drive and headed towards the office. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later that day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa got home taking her shoes off at the entrance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today had been a good day at work, the board had given the okay to get rid of McAdam photography and instead listened to and looked at Brock’s business plan and portfolio respectively. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hadn’t heard from Blake all day, and didn’t really want to text him and bother him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Getting out her personal mobile she checked the screen </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No messages. I’m in demand.” Melissa said to the dogs who were fighting to get closer to her as she laid their food out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After putting the food on the floor, Melissa went upstairs and got undressed and put on her oversized bed shirt. Climbing on the bed Melissa took her phones out of her bag. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Using her business mobile she brought up Brock’s number. This called for a call. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">RING RING. RING RING</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello?” Came the baritone voice down the phone </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brock? It’s Melissa. I was wondering if you’re free for a lunch date Friday? To discuss the next phase of Featherlite.” Melissa. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I assume that means what I think it does.” Brock’s voice came out happy on the other end of the line. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. We’d like to accept your application to join Featherlite. We look forward to working with you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brock’s voice ring out “Yes of course. Where and when Friday?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you could come to my office, I will get my secretary to confirm a time and the address. I always call myself with the good news. It gives it a personal touch.” What Melissa said is partially true, however she also wanted news of Blake but was too afraid to ask. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hanging up the phone after saying goodbye Melissa climbed into bed and tried to sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FRIDAY </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa woke up. Feeling dreadful she dragged her sore aching body into the bathroom. She hadn’t heard from Blake since Monday morning when he left, she also hadn’t slept properly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dragging her heavy body into the shower she stood and cried. Melissa knew she had been used. And felt dirty. She tried to scrub at her skin. But no matter how much she scrubbed or how hard she had scrubbed she couldn’t stop feeling used. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes she had agreed to do it, yes she hadn’t been coerced, forced or anything. That didn’t stop her from feeling uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tuesday had been the day Melissa sent a casual message, it had just been “Hey Blake, Hope everything is okay with the bar. If I can do anything let me know. M x” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He read it but ghosted her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was so stupid. After reflecting in the shower, she got out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doing her hair and grabbing jeans. She had implemented jeans for genes Friday. Everyone paid $2 dollars and they could wear their jeans to work. If they didn’t want to take part or couldn’t afford to Melissa had put out a memo to come drop a note under her office door and she would put the money in for them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Getting out her skinny black jeans, she put them on, they clung to her long legs making them look even longer. She teamed them up with a navy blue vest top and sweater. On her feet she wore black heels. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She got her winged eyeliner out and put on make up to try to cover up how grey she looked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hadn’t eaten, she had barely slept and she didn’t visit the coffee shop since Monday as it hurt too much and truth be told she both did and didn’t want to run into Blake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Popping downstairs with her things she fed the dogs, leaving them outside. As she left via the front door locking up as she went, she noticed a chill in the air, it was the beginning of December still, and she hadn’t even begun to think about the Christmas shutdown. Which was unusual as by now she would have emailed all her suppliers and receivers making them aware. ‘God what am I doing I need to pull myself together’ she thought as she sat in the drivers seat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the car she went through the motions, plugging her phone into the incar Jack. She started her car and went to work pulling off the drive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What Melissa hadn’t seen was she was being stalked. Further down the road a man got into a car, tailing her. He climbed the tree that overlooked her bedroom window. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had heard on the grapevine that Melissa’s family were out of town, he also heard that she’d been staying at her parents place. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their place was a lot easier to stalk than her own place with all its high security locks and doors. Even a concierge at the front door downstairs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This way was easy. He didn’t have to lie much about where he was going. He drove right by the Hartford place on his way to his mundane office job. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
 
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched Brock and Blake both come to Melissa’s house, he wondered what went on between Brock and her but it was only a business meeting by the look of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he saw Blake with wine, and he knew that they were having a stay at home date. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hadn’t expected to see them fucking. He had jerked off that night. Up a tree. It was like porn but somehow sexier. He had pumped his seed all over the massive tree he had been sat on. He smiled at the this as a way of staking his claim. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today was different. Melissa went out at her usual time, but she was wearing jeans. He thought about how she looked in those jeans, her long shapely legs, her firm high ass. God what he’d show her. He was better than Blake Milligan. If only he had a chance to prove it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guy was 2 cars behind Melissa’s at the traffic lights. She pulled off and drove to work. He drove past her car as she was locking it. Briefcase in hand bag in the other. She looked conflicted. He wondered what about. Not giving it too much thought he drove past to his salaryman job. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gripping the wheel tighter he vowed that he would do whatever it took to make Melissa notice him in the same way she noticed Blake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Getting into the office Melissa sat down exhausted. Sam wasn’t in in the morning as he had to go to the dentist’s but would be in at lunchtime to greet Brock. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Getting all the files ready Melissa switched on her laptop and got ready to start the day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning passed by quickly, before Melissa knew it Sam had returned from the dentists and it was nearly lunchtime.<br/>Melissa reminded herself to increase Sam’s salary because his system for dealing with the work Melissa gave him was flawless.<br/>A knock came at the door “Come in.” Melissa replied.<br/>“Hi Melissa, a Mr Brock Milligan is here to see you.” Sam said cheerfully.<br/>“Thank you Sam, oh after I’ve had my meeting with Mr Milligan, I would like to have a chat with you.” Melissa said quite nicely, but then added “Don’t worry you’ve done nothing wrong.” After seeing the look of horror on the young guy’s face.<br/>Sam left out of the door leaving it open, and in he walked, all tall, dark and handsome.<br/>“Hello again Miss Hart.” Brock opened his mouth but was cut off by Melissa’s response “Please we are becoming business partners, and I hate formalities. Call me Melissa.”<br/>“Ok Melissa.” Brock liked the way that her name sounded on his lips.<br/>“Please take a seat. Would you like some coffee, or some tea?” Melissa offered getting up to the coffee machine across from her desk.<br/>“Coffee, milk no sugar.” Brock replied<br/>“Take a seat on the armchairs by the window and we can sort out your contract.”<br/>Putting on the coffee machine it would take a few minutes to grind and brew the coffee, Melissa went back to her desk and grabbed the blue file from out of her top drawer.<br/>Handing it to Brock as she sat down, he opened it up.<br/>It had all been neatly arranged and inside was the contract.<br/>“Take your time to look through. If you have any questions, please tell me and I will answer them for you.” Melissa said her business smile in place.<br/>Reading through the contract it swung very much in Brock’s favour. There seemed to be no hidden clauses, no underhand methods to try to take over his business. He had 100% control, gaining advice and money opportunities. If the business were to fail, Melissa’s legal team had a handle on what happened.<br/>Taking his pen out of his jacket, he signed with a loopy signature.<br/>“There was one question I need to ask.” Brock said quietly<br/>At that moment Nancy Kettleman walked into Melissa’s office with a selection of sandwiches and fruit on a trolley. She never knocked no matter how many times Melissa asked her to. To be truthful Nancy wanted Melissa to fire her, that’s why she was being that way, however Melissa had heard on the staff grapevine that this was the case and therefore refused to fire her.<br/>She did however report to Nancy’s father who berated her, because of her he was not fulfilling his end of the contract, in a clause was Mr Kettleman’s business, a takeover that if he was lucky would see him as a manager. Mr Kettleman had not informed Nancy of this. But felt he would soon have to.<br/>“I’ve brought you a selection of....” was all Nancy could get out before her eyes settled on the handsome man now drinking coffee in the armchair.<br/>Tidying her hair up and straightening her black dress Nancy stuck her hand out to shake Brock’s. Melissa rolled her eyes. Berating Nancy is something she would not stoop to.<br/>“Thank you so much Nancy. I tell you what. For getting better at doing your job you can have the rest of the day off.” Melissa looked at Nancy with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.<br/>Nancy eyed Melissa in hesitation. Not knowing whether to do as she said or not. Brock only nodded once at Nancy and couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off Melissa.<br/>Nancy thought ‘I am perfect so why isn’t he looking at me? I have a very large chest, okay they’re fake, I have regular cosmetic surgery, I don’t eat carbs after 3pm, my nails are always tip top and I love to shop. Why wouldn’t this handsome guy want me?’<br/>With that thought rolling round in her head Nancy turned on her heel leaving the trolley and left the office.<br/>“Would you like something to eat?” Melissa offered.<br/>Brock eyed the trolley hungrily, he grabbed a meatball sub, and a napkin and began to devour the sandwich.<br/>Melissa sipped her tea, she drank coffee less and less at the minute. And she specially imported tea from the United Kingdom.<br/>Having finished the sub in super quick time, Brock wiped his hands and placed the napkin back upon the trolley.<br/>“So that question you wanted to ask.” Melissa said smiling not quite meeting Brock’s eyes.<br/>“Well it’s a couple of questions. Forgive me for speaking out of turn but somethings bothering me.” Brock responded keeping his expression neutral.<br/>“Go ahead. I don’t mind.” Melissa said still not meeting his eyes.<br/>“Why won’t you meet my eyes?” Brock asked. It was a simple question,<br/>Melissa could feel her face heat up. She had not expected that.<br/>“Is it because I look like Blake?” His question was simple enough.<br/>“I-I” Melissa stuttered to get her words out. She never normally was like this, but then she wasn’t used to the whole being ghosted thing after she’d slept with someone either. Mainly because she didn’t just sleep with anyone.<br/>“Let me guess. Blake promised you the moon but left you here on Earth?” Brock said evenly.<br/>“How did you know?” Melissa squeezed the words out after clearing her throat.<br/>“Because I know what my brother is like. I honestly thought he’d be different with you. He doesn’t deserve you.” Brock said sitting back in the chair.<br/>Shocked by this admission Melissa could feel the burning sting of tears in her eyes, she didn’t cry especially in the office. This wasn’t who she was.<br/>Brock continued “Look we’re going to be partners. Surely we can be friends as well?”<br/>Melissa looked unsure, but Brock continued “Look I’m not trying to be a “nice guy” then get in your panties.” He framed the nice guy with air quotes. “I just want us to be friends. We have to work together and friends is so much better than enemies like Nancy. If it helps I will wear a brown paper bag on my head when you see me.” Brock chuckled as he got a laugh from Melissa.<br/>“Ok. We can be friends. I prefer it anyway.” Melissa responded and for the first time in nearly a week she smiled a genuine smile.<br/>“Ok. So let’s go out for some drinks tonight. To celebrate.” Brock said getting up from the leather chair.<br/>“Sure. What time?” Melissa asked<br/>“Say 8:00? I’ll pick you up?” Brock asked testing the waters.<br/>“Ok. I will see you later. Oh here is my personal mobile you already have my business one.” Melissa said drawing a card from the pocket of her jeans.<br/>“It’s a cell, you little Brit.” Brock said mocking her accent.<br/>Giving him a fake angry glare, she sassed back “Well at least I don’t butcher a language.”<br/>Putting a hand over his heart and pretending he was really hurt by her words he laughed and went out of the door.<br/>As the door closed Melissa did a little victory dance over the fact the nothing she’d said to Blake was her fault and it was his problem, Melissa congratulated herself on being so astute as to what Brock was saying, unaware that she was being watched on hidden camera and listened to on a hidden listening device.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LATER THAT NIGHT<br/>Melissa stands in her walk in wardrobe, deciding what to wear. She doesn’t want to dress up too much but she doesn’t want to wear her casual clothes.<br/>Deciding to play it safe Melissa wore her winter dress, a thigh length wool dress, with thick black and grey hoops, with a small turtle neck long sleeves, and pantyhose, on her feet she wore Cuban heeled black knee high boots. The boots hugged her calves. It was warm and sexy all rolled into one. Melissa grabbed her wide belt and fixed it around her waist.<br/>Leaving her hair down she curled it, and put on smoky eyes and winged eyeliner, mascara a bit of foundation and concealer to hide the grey tinge to her skin from lack of sleep and food.<br/>Melissa’s personal mobile rang as she was at the front door.<br/>“Yeah I was just letting the dogs in and I will come to you.” Getting towards the door the dogs ran in. Melissa frowned as she thought she saw something flash in the garden, not having time to investigate, she shrugged and locked the back door. Going towards the front she called “Be good Sully, Storm and Ebony.” And with that disappeared and locked the door.<br/>Brock was waiting in his Prius when he saw her. She was wearing a dress, she looked amazing. Getting out of the car he opened the passenger door for Melissa.<br/>“Oh a true gentleman.” As she passed him he caught the nice smell of her perfume. Lily and vanilla. Getting back in the car he smiled starting the engine<br/>“Ok so there’s this bar I know. It’s a nice place and there’s dancing if you’re up for it. They also serve food if you’re hungry.” Brock raised one eyebrow at her looking her straight in the eye.<br/>“Ok. Let’s go.” Melissa said as they started of the driveway.<br/>Two cars behind was the black SUV following on. The driver was cursing Brock’s sudden appearance had put paid to his plans.<br/>Their phone rang “Yes?” He said slightly annoyed.<br/>The disembodied voice came through the phone “Not yet. We need more pictures and more I need to manipulate the voice recordings. Just keep gathering intel at the minute.”<br/>The driver hung up, he had masturbated three times up the tree, he’d brought binoculars to get a better look. His irritation was growing, he just wanted Melissa and her business, the other voice wanted money, power and fame and to fuck Melissa’s life up, leaving her destitute and broken and hopefully pregnant as well.<br/>Their life had been hard, growing up in an orphanage, they’d tried to study hard but got nowhere. Now they wanted what Melissa and her family had.<br/>That notoriety was what the two men craved. This plan had been put in motion since they learned of Melissa taking over.<br/>The two guys had applied to Hartford industries as executives only to be told they weren’t qualified, they had been offered a course to take to help but both wanted it without trying too hard.<br/>Brock pulled into the car park, getting out he went round to the passenger side and opened the door for Melissa. Stepping out she blushed slightly Brock really was a gentleman. Unknowingly she compared the two both guys were so different Brock was a gentleman from what she could tell so far whereas Blake was a “bad boy” he didn’t open doors and he was pushy, and yet in bed he was gentle, making sure she was satisfied.<br/>Melissa found herself wondering if Brock was the same in bed or out of it. Blushing slightly as they walked towards the door Brock gave her a questioning look and asked “Are you okay? Feeling alright?” Melissa smiled and replied “Yeah just coming out of the warm car into the cold night y’know.”<br/>Opening the door to the bar, Blake stood against it, allowing Melissa to go first saying “Ladies first.” Getting to the little booth, fronted with glass, a hole in the middle, and a semi circle at the bottom the guy who sat there had a cigarette hanging in his mouth.<br/>“Five dollars each, you need your hand stamped to show you’ve paid, it’s an extra $2 for coat check in.” The guys deep southern accent came out through the hole.<br/>Brock took out his wallet and handed over $12 and gave his coat to the built security guy who stood at the coat check in door.<br/>“Have a good night.” The check in guy said in a bored voice<br/>Once they walked away up the stairs Melissa said in a low whisper “Smile if you like your job.” Giggling the two of them made their way into the first level of the bar.<br/>It was quiet and had tables there were lots of middle aged and young couples, drinking and talking quietly, shutting the door Brock gently took Melissa’s elbow and guided her upstairs to where there was a booming bass line.<br/>Opening the door Brock tilted his head and said “You want to dance?”<br/>Melissa laughed and said “I dance like a drunk baby giraffe” both of them cracked up. “But yeah come on show me your drunk baby giraffe.”<br/>Melissa led Brock onto the dancefloor.<br/>Swaying her hips, the beat changed to a hot, sultry beat, Brock was a surprisingly good dancer and didn’t appear to have two left feet.<br/>Brock made a hand gesture for “drink” and Melissa smiled and they walked over to the bar.<br/>Brock saw Melissa going to take out her bank card to pay.<br/>“Oh no. This is on me. A thank you.” Besides my mother raised a gentleman, I could never ask you to pay not when I was the one who asked you out.<br/>“Erm....ok. But you have to let me buy you one beer at least.” Melissa said coyly<br/>“We’ll see.” Brock said mysteriously.<br/>Brock had a plan to get Melissa drunk to try and help her get over her heartbreak. He wouldn’t take advantage just take her home.<br/>“What would you like?” He asked for the details to help<br/>“Um.....I don’t usually drink anything other bourbon or red wine so what do you recommend?” Melissa asked<br/>“Well because of where we are and holding it I recommend a bottle of beer.”<br/>Brock suggested.<br/>“Ok whatever you have I will.” Melissa said finality in her voice<br/>“2 beers please” Brock said to the bartender and passed him some cash although Melissa didn’t see how much<br/>Handing her the cold beer he took a swallow and watched Melissa as she drank some of hers.<br/>Pulling a face she said “What’s this?”<br/>Laughing Brock said “It’s beer, I’m sorry your refined pallet isn’t used to high quality bourbon or high classes red wine, us working class guys drink beer.”<br/>Melissa picked up on the friendly teasing saying “Well you will bring me to a low class nightclub what did you expect.”<br/>Laughing he responded quickly “Oooh shots fired.”<br/>The evening wore on and it was full of laughing, drinking lots of drinking, goofing around, and dancing.<br/>Melissa was feeling the buzz of the beer she had drunk, which was quite a lot, having had nothing to eat for a few days she got drunk quite quickly.<br/>Dancing with Brock she had her back to him and started grinding her hips up against his, he was struggling to keep his hands off her.<br/>She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, as she grinded against him.<br/>Swallowing thickly he pulled her close, he wasn’t drunk, in fact he’d only had a couple, and then moved onto water, Melissa had called him a spoilsport, but she carried on drinking.<br/>She was so close and smelt so good.<br/>“You’re making this hard for me to just be a friend.” He whispered in her ear.<br/>Winking over her shoulder she pulled away from him. She knew she was teasing him and right now she didn’t care.<br/>She turned to face him, and placed a kiss on his lips. He was shocked but pulled away begrudgingly.<br/>‘I won’t take advantage of her. She’s hurting. No matter how much I want to. I won’t be a rebound. If she wants me when she’s healed then that’s fine/ I want nothing more than to take her right now, but I can’t do that to her.’ Brock though as a shocked Melissa looked at him.<br/>“I’m sorry.” She started to say<br/>“Hey it’s okay. Forget it. Let’s just do the drunk baby giraffe.” He continued with a smile.<br/>The goofiness continued long into the night. Eventually Melissa needed to sit down.<br/>Taking a booth they sat with drinks Melissa drinking beer, Brock drinking water.<br/>“You know Brock.” Melissa was slurring her words “You’re a good fiend.”<br/>“A fiend? Oh you mean friend.” Brock corrected.<br/>“Thas wut I zed. Fiend.” Melissa slurred<br/>“Come on drunky. Let’s get you home.” Brock said standing and taking her gently by the arm, grabbing his coat and leading her to his car.<br/>Holding her up and unlocking the car was easy for Brock “If this keeps happening I’m going to have to add more weights to my routine.” He chuckled as Melissa started to fall asleep.<br/>Sitting down the sleepy girl and strapping her in. He got in the drivers seat, unaware their entire night had been caught on camera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brock walked in through the door, and met with Blake who was getting a drink.<br/>“Late night?” Blake said as Brock hung up his coat, when he heard the door go.<br/>Brock went to him, and punched him straight in the face.<br/>“What the hell dude?” Blake asked shocked as he held his cheek.<br/>“That one was for Melissa, sleeping with her and then dumping her.” Brock snarled.<br/>“I didn’t dump her.” Blake said<br/>“So you’re planning on texting her? Or even seeing her again?” Brock asked folding his arms across his chest.<br/>Blake yelled at his older brother “I tried. I lost her personal cell number when my phone slipped out of my pocket at the bar when it flooded, then I brought another one with a new number. I found her business card and rang it but for some reason that stupid secretary told me Melissa was busy then the number was blocked.”<br/>Brock was taken back to the evening and the chat they had.<br/>Melissa and Brock are sitting in a booth. Melissa turned to Brock and said “Why? Why did he sleep with me? I wouldn’t have minded if he had made his intentions clear, but I was a virgin. Then when I told him I thought I was falling for him he left and hasn’t responded to my texts. But I know he’s read them.” Resting her head in her hands, tears fell from beneath them.<br/>Brock’s eyes widened at this, “He took your virginity?”<br/>“I know what you’re thinking. How did she get to 25 and still be a virgin. What a prude.” Melissa said. Leaning back, she looked off to the side, away from Brock.<br/>Putting a hand on her shoulder, he spoke quietly over the music, but loud enough to be heard “Melissa look at me please.” No response. “Melissa please look at me.” No response “Melissa please look at me. Grabbing her chin between his thumb and index finger, he forced her to look at him, as he looked at her, he saw a tear rolling down her face.<br/>“Melissa darling, listen to me. My brother is an ass. He has never had a serious relationship, but this is different, it’s not your fault. Blake has this sickness, he has never been in love before. You’re this sweet, fun loving, brilliant, intelligent, sexy woman, you could be with any guy you want. Please treat yourself better than this. By all means cry, but when was the last time you slept? Or ate? Is he really worth getting sick over.” Letting go of her chin, Brock looked her in the eyes, Melissa felt as if he could see right into her soul.<br/>“I” Melissa started to say.<br/>“I’m making it my mission to help you get over Blake.” Brock exclaimed, thumping his closed fist on the table, “And I will help you find a guy who is worthy of you.” He said with finality.<br/>“Oh Brock. Can I have a hug? Please I feel like you’re the sweetest guy ever. Thank you for being a friend.” Melissa said and put her arms that didn’t quite reach around the broad guys back. Resting her cheek against his chest.<br/>Coming back to the present Brock said “Well? Do you intend to see her again?”<br/>“No. You know I’m a fuck them and leave guy if she blocks my number there isn’t much I can do anyway is there?” Blake replied monotone lying about the whirlwind inside him.<br/>Brock pulled his fist back and hit Blake again. “DUDE!” Blake cried out.<br/>“That was for her virginity.” Brock said as he turned to walk away.<br/>Gathering his senses Blake snarled “Those weren’t the clothes you went out in?”<br/>“No they aren’t. I stayed at Melissa’s.” Brock replied with an arrogant smirk.<br/>This caused Blake to hit Brock.<br/>“What’s the deal. I thought you were a fuck them and leave them guy.” Brock responded as he walked to his bedroom and slammed the door.<br/>Once inside Brock grabbed his phone and brought up a website.<br/>Floral designs by Sadie<br/>He ordered a bouquet of yellow roses. He remembered from one of their many conversations that Melissa told him that flowers had meanings and a yellow rose is for friendship. But he remembered it had to be a small bouquet.<br/>He paid for the bouquet and got them to deliver them tonight.<br/>He then lay on his bed and fell asleep. Wondering what the look on Melissa’s face would be when she got the flowers.<br/>Blake stood looking at the door shocked, he couldn’t believe it.<br/>‘Brock had spent the night at Melissa’s?’ He was wearing different clothing so he definitely stayed overnight.<br/>Looking at his bruised fist, from where he connected with his twins face, “Shit.” He said.<br/>He didn’t like the thought of Brock getting close to Melissa.<br/>But he was still confused. He didn’t know how to feel.<br/>“Fucking Brock” Blake said as he left to go to work.<br/>His mobile beeped<br/>Group Chat Christmas - Mom, Dad, Blake, Brock and Andrea<br/>Hi Boys, right about Christmas. Come over on Christmas Eve. My boss is letting me have a few days off. You can stop at the house, in your old rooms.<br/>Blake - Why mom?<br/>Brock - Yeah why can’t we come over Christmas Morning?<br/>Mom - Because We have done this for years. We’re going to play games, eat lots of food and drink lots of alcohol - Except you Andrea.<br/>Andrea- Yeah I know mom.<br/>Mom - So I’m going to send each of you a list. We are also having a special guest. So I want all of you on your best behaviour.<br/>Blake - Aw mom who is it? It’s not weird Uncle Mike is it?<br/>Brock - It had better not be. Is this important because I was sleeping.<br/>Dad - Where’s the scooping thing?<br/>Blake - lol dads as goofy as always.<br/>Mom - Do you mean the spoon? And why are you texting me? You’re literally in the next room. Anyway, Christmas Eve morning be there or else feel my wrath.<br/>Brock smirked, before going back to sleep his mom and dad were the best. His dad was so goofy, his mom was came across as strict but was big hearted.<br/>Pocketing his phone Blake left for the bar.<br/>Christmas, Blake disliked Christmas lately. His mom was always asking him why hadn’t he settled down yet? And when was he going to give her some grandkids? To be fair Brock got the same questions, but why did he always feel like he didn’t measure up in the girlfriend department.<br/>Going to work Blake slammed the door hoping it would wake his brother up. Now he was irritated, and his mood would last all day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>